Weiss the Gamer
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: spin off of Ozzie Velvet focusing Weiss as she lives her secret life as a Gamer from playing games to shopping for them all while making sure her team mates and parents DON'T find out about her
1. Persona 4 Arena

Weiss was the heiress to one of the biggest Dust providers on Vytal, she had perfect grades, stunning beauty and a good grasp of fencing, in other words she was perfect, well nearly perfect for she had a secret hobby that not even her teammate Blake the black cat ninja would find out about, because she was always taking steps to hide it. She was a gamer.

Weiss was ecstatic as the students had a day off, so most of them would be heading to Vale to goof off, including her teammates who were going to see their family. Once they left Weiss locked the door and changed out of her combat gear into a pair of light blue shorts and a white camisole styled top, she also went over to her belt and open one of the pouches and grabbed the item before slipping into the bathroom. One of the reasons she only game when no else was because of her eyesight, she had difficulty focussing on anything around 30cm or closer; during school she wore contacts, professional one that felt like they weren't there. But she always had to wear them because she was either reading or looking at a screen. But once her teammates left she would always switch over to her glasses: a pair of silver glasses with oval shape lenses, she also let her hair down to accommodate her headphones.

"What to play first?" Weiss asked opening her disk folder that contained her Xbox 360 games, "Assassin's Creed III no finished that. Arkham Origins, nope need the DLC about Mr Freeze. Battleship, prefer the board game. Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3, no everyone's moved onto Ghosts which I don't have; Dead Or Alive Xtreme 2...remind why I have that again; Deadpool, no looking at that disk makes me want to eat some of Ren's pancakes. Gears of War must finish the campaign, Guitar Hero 3, no that would draw attention, Halo 4; done to death and plus I don't want to run into that player badTexas, or TurquoiseLova! gross. Lego Marvel maybe. Mass Effect; nope finished that twice. Naruto? maybe later that reminds me I need to read the next chapter though" Weiss said skimming her games until she came to one she hadn't touched in a while.

"Persona 4 Arena, okay" she smiled booting up her Xbox 360 and grabbing her chrome controller and waited to boot up.

She really needed this gaming sesh, especially after Velvet the sweetest Faunus girl Weiss knew turned out to be from Australis instead of Vacao, but that didn't matter much, once it got out she was from Australis she combined her two personality, forming a sweet girl that blew up slightly using her national language which Blake decided she needed a dictionary for, but besides that the two were good friends. After all Weiss knew how much that it bothered her to keep her secret

"If Vel could do it, I should do it as well" she said as she went into score attack mode waiting for the familar

"Welcome to the Velvet Room" the long nosed man said as he laid out the characters as if they were cards

"Who to pick, well since everyone calls me an ice queen" Weiss said selecting Chie.

"Okay, so who is my first opponent?" Weiss asked as the computer picked the character Yosuke Hanamura, a wind based abilities if she remembered correctly. Once the fight started Yosuke dashed into action pulling off combo after combo. All the while Weiss was trying to remember the combos for Chie since she had not played in a long time. After the end of the second round she had a score of 166400.

"That was bullshit, he got through my attacks somehow. Okay next game" Weiss said going back into Score attack mode and selected Yu Narukami.

"Let's try with this one" she said.

After two minutes Weiss was utterly flattened by Yosuke...again, she sighed making sure she didn't pop a blood vessel or break her controller, meaning she would have to go into Vale and find the nearest gaming shop and find a controller to replace the one she broke. So she went into the challenge mode to learn some combos and then selected the Score attack, only to once again get thrashed by Yosuke

"You overgrown piece of shit" Weiss growled turning her Xbox off before taking her head off and laid down on her bed

Weiss had been gaming for a while now and knew that if she was found out it could be disastrous for her reputation, not to mention what her parents would think of their perfect little heiress. From Prim and proper to a lazy geek slurping down energy drinks and staying up until all hours of the night. But actually Weiss was a sensible girl when it came to gaming. She allowed herself a timeslot of 8:30-6:30 to play and actually got up to get food and drink, which were usually milk or something fizzy, not that over caffeinated crap that most gamers drank. She sighed packing up her gaming gear as she was not in the mood to game for now as sometimes gaming drained all of her energy like now. Heck once or twice she actually fell asleep while playing a game, so she simply packed up, storing them underneath her bed and putting her glasses back in their pouch and climbed into bed.

"Just five minutes" Weiss said closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Halo 4

'OH SHIT!" Weiss exclaimed dodging a rocket from her opponent "Why did I have to join this game?" Weiss asked as she was crouching behind cover as she faced off against a character in all black armour

"Hey Tex over here"

"Why did I really join thsi game" Weis moaned thinking back to how this all started.

It was the weekend and her teammates Ruby and Blake had dragged Yang out to shop for some books, while telling Weiss they'll be back around dinner time, meaning once again Weiss could game safely smiling as the door close. She got into her gaming attire grabbed a couple of cookies from the cookie jar she hid from Ruby so the girl didn't go on a sugar rush and crave up Beacon as she used her semblance to cover the school in rose petals. According to Yang she did that at Signal, and they were still finding her rose petals everywhere. So she set up her Xbox 360 and skimmed through her games again knowing that today would be a major gaming session, and considering she renewed her Live Gold account she was ready to play

"So what should I play today? Arkham City, that's been done. No Call of Duty or Captain America. Finished DMC and its Vergil themed DLC. Final Fantasy XIII, still need to beat that damn tower boss. Green Lantern, nope ah Halo 4" Weiss said putting the multiplayer dress into her Xbox and went to grab a seat and her headphones on because she entered the lobby of Halo 4's multiplayer

"Oh a game on Exile! Perfect" Weiss said entering the game. She soon froze as she saw who was playing

"Oh no" she groaned

In this particular game were the players: Shotgunner, Prot3ctedc0n3, mar00ner, Church1E, badTexas Turquoiselover, OfallTime and Cabuse

"Crap not these guys, please be a free for all, please be a free for all" Weiss said as she potted it was a Slayer Free-for-All

"Oh good, I don't need them teaming up on me at the moment" she said as her username MissFrosty joined the leaderboard

"Well look who it is, hey Frosty the Snow loser, welcome to my game" badTexas said

"Bow chicha bow wow" Turquoiselover said

"Tucker shut up!" Church1E said

"Can we start playing, I'm sure the ladies are waiting" Shotgunner said as the game started

"Slayer" the countdown declared starting the game.

"Hey Tucker, here you can one of my grenades" Cabuse chirped

"Caboose get the CENSORED away from me!" Turquoiselover said

"Here we go" Cabuse declared as he chucked the grenade killing the turquoise player

"at least this time he isn't a team killing CENSORED" badTexas said

"Do we have to fuCENSORED censored?" Church1E asked

"Yes we do, you don't want Caboose hearing any bad words do you?" badTexas replied

"Guess not, little CENSORED, OH COME ON I CAN'T SAY CENSORED! Tex changed the CENSORED options already" Churc1E bitched

"Hey Blue you need to put $1420.03 into the swear jar and this shotgun into your head" Shotgunner said as he blasted Church1E

"Screw you Sarge!" Church1E said

"Oh crap how did she get that thing!" mar00ner said ducking a rocket from the Mantis that was there, Weiss had barely gotten killed during this match, making her second highest player, top being badTexas with just being one kill higher

'OH SHIT!" Weiss exclaimed dodging a rocket from her opponent "Why did I have to join this game?" Weiss asked as she was crouching behind cover as she faced off against a character in all black armour

"Hey Tex over here"

"Why did I really join this game" Weis moaned "Get Lost!" Weiss shouted unloading her SAW into the teal Spartan

"Ow that hurt you CENSORED!" Turquoiselover declared.

"Not bad Frosty, but you are still only second rate" badTexas said

"Oh really, then eat this!" Weiss said pulling out her LightRifle and sniping badTexas with it

"you CENSORED!" badTexas said

"YEAH EAT IT!" Weiss said flipping the bird to the screen

"One point remains" the game announced once again indicating that Weiss and badTexas were tied for first place.

"Oh shit!" prot3ctedc0n3 said

"You're going down" badTexas said as Weiss assassinated her

"GAME OVER!" the game said

"I WON!" Weiss cheered.

"And of course Caboose got third, badTexas for a change got second and Miss Frosty got first congrates" Church1E said

"Thanks guys, same time next week?" Weiss asked getting answers of yeah sure, yep and you betcha

"Next time we play, I'll win" badTexas said

"Whatever Tex" Weiss said signing off.


	3. Minecraft

Weiss was once again alone in the team dorm as Ruby had to go and see her uncle on Switch Island about something for her education here, Blake and Yang were out with Goodwitch for detention they got because Russel picked on Nora causing Blake, Velvet and Yang to triple charge him and get detention. So once again Weiss changed into her glasses and a comfortable pair of azure pants and a white shirt with the Schnee crest on the short sleeve and set up her Xbox again, it had been awhile since she played the games on her hard drive

"I guess I could play one of those" she said going into her games folder and started to flick through the games on her hard drive

"Let's see, Worms 2, no not in the mood; Expendables 2. I can't get halfway through the first level, Fruit Ninja need to set up my Kinect. Wolf Amongst us. Need Episode 3. Ah ha Minecraft!" Weiss said as the cover was selected and pushed A.

Once it started up Weiss noticed it had asked her if she wanted to update it.

"Why not" Weiss smiled and confirmed the update knowing it was a small one, but it also meant new features for her to play with. While she had started out on the survival mode, but once it had been added it Weiss quickly switched over to the creative mode on peaceful so she didn't have to deal with creepers which seemed to home in on her wherever she was, even in door sleeping in her bed.

"Stupid creepers" she shuddered as she looked up at her sky fortress off the ground. She had taken months to work on this and now it was finished. Of course every now and then she add something to it, from a large bed room, to a blacksmith to a rail system. All in all Weiss was particularly proud of her work. She also had others splashed around the world she had made, she knew it'd be a while until she got inspiration for things to make, so she decided to tour her world starting off with her sky castle.

The first thing she saw as she exited her castle was a statue of a Minion from Despicable Me, a series of pistons set up like a circuit, a river she carved out and some kind of staff. To the right was a woollen version of the katanas used by Leo in TMNT. She also made the other turtle's weapons, Excalibur, the X-Men insigna, a slanted track out of colour wool of her team, a irregular version of the TARDIS, which was a little bit too skinny. While Weiss was prim and proper acting with delicate grace and dignity, she was also a massive geek. She played games, watched Sci-fi and read graphic novels; she was slowly starting to get into Anime; no thanks to a pair of sisters that she lived with and had to hide her geeky side from but for the most part she was a massive gamer.

"Okay I need to work on something" she said flying over to an unused area of desert.

When she got to the desert area of her map she picked a spot near the gold and iron double diamond structure she built, which was near the Sandstone tower she built. All in all the desert area was nothing but towers and rails. So she place a block of emerald on the ground and surrounded it in ice, from there she formed a rectangle and connected each side to its opposite.

"now to fill up the gaps" Weiss said going and selecting the emerald block and filled in the gaps of the ice rectangle. Once done she flew into the sky and looked down seeing the blue and green rectangle

"Perfect" she smiled before once again taking to the air, flying along until she spotted a small island out in the middle of the ocean

"ooh fun" she smirked as she started to dig down

"There that should be enough" Weiss smiled before opening up the materials folder and selected the TNT, flint and steel and glass. She filled most of the hole with TNT leaving two blocks space near the top and lit the TNT before place a glass block on top

"3...2...1!" Weiss exclaimed as the island became a crater as each block of TNT blew up creating a chain reaction. The only thing Weiss didn't count on was the volume of the explosions

"Crap, crap, crap" Weiss said going for the mute button before she heard someone knocking "Mega crap!" she gasped quickly turning off the tv and waited for whoever it was

"Come in" she said

"Weiss I heard explosions, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked poking her head in to see Weiss standing in the room with her hands behind her back

"Just some stupid sound effects Cardin sent to scare me" Weiss explained

"Okay...just as you're alright" Pyrrha said walking out and closing the door.

"That was way too close" Weiss said slipping her glasses back on as she had taken them off when Pyrrha check on her

"This hobby will be the death of me" Weiss said saving and exiting out of Minecraft while yawning

"I think a nap is in order" Weiss said packing her gear up, storing it under her bed and collapsing onto it.

"I think ten minutes this time" Weiss mumbled falling asleep, unaware Pyrrha walked back in to her room only to hear the sound of soft breathing. So Pyrrha shrugged and pulled Weiss' blankets up over he to sleep before she left.


	4. Shopping

Weiss wanted to play a game of something but her teammates were watching an anime, something involving a basket or something she didn't really care, her gamer instinct were growling for its hunger to be sated, so she decided that she would go into town and find the local game shop in Vale, but first she had to get something from her cupboard.

"Where are you going?" Blake asked from her bunk

"Just into Vale, to do some shopping" Weiss said

"Just be back before dusk alright?" Ruby asked concerned from her teammate.

"Relax Ruby I'll be fine" Weiss smiled before walking off with a black backpack in her hand

"Why the bag?" Yang asked

"To carry my shopping in you dolt!" Weiss snapped leaving in a false huff.

"That was too close" Weiss said as she heading for the airship's bathroom and locking the door. She pulled off her backpack and zipped it open pulling out a change of clothes, which consisted of a black cargo skirt that went to mid shin, a pair of black lace less sneakers, a white tank top and a purple hoodie. Once she got changed and slipped her Combat Outfit into a section of her backpack she got out a hair clip and pulled her hair into a ponytail and fixed so the bottom of her ponytail could be seen over the top of her head and to add the final piece of her disguise, her glasses.

"There perfect" Weiss smiled walking out of the bathroom and walked over to a window.

"What are the latest games coming out?" Weiss asked pulling out her scroll and opened up a coming soon list of games. She hoped to preorder a new game today. So she skimmed the list seeing names like Raven's Cry, Alien Isolation, Wolfenstein the new Order, Watch_Dogs, Murdered soul suspect and Transformers Rise of the Dark Spark. She smiled as she saw the last one hoping it would be as good as the more recent Transformers game like War for Cybertron, Dark of the Moon and Fall of Cybertron. She didn't play Revenge of the Fallen thinking it would as bad as the movie, which for a while was okay, then came teh third one which she like and the forth one coming out soon.

"I wonder if the Dinobots will return for it" Weiss said as she felt the airship stop.

"Alright now to find the shop" Weiss said grabbing her backpack.

After fifteen minutes of searching she finally found one: Gamer Zone, Vale's premier gaming shop. She smiled before entering seeing the walls of the shop covered in games, each console had its section. On teh left were the Sony and Nintendo consoles. On the right wall was the Microsoft consoles and PC, she did some PC gaming when she was younger, but once she got her Xbox it became something just for her to surf the Commnet and write her homework on. She also knew that she had started her gaming habits from the computer, but could remember what it was, all she could remember was she fell asleep on someone's lap.

"Ooh what this one?" a voice Weiss recognised said making the secret gamer freeze up.

"Please don't be" Weiss whisper peeking over her shoulder "Damn it"

"I don't know Nora, remember the last racing game you got, you couldn't drive and ended up rage quitting" Ren said as Nora held out a copy of Grand Turismo 5.

"But but" Nora said trying

"Here why don't you try this one?" Pyrrha asked holding out a game shocking Weiss more. "Its Kingdom Hearts"

"Kingdom Hearts, I've already played that one" Nora whined

"This is the 1.5 HD Remix version, it has the final mix of the original game, Re: Chain of Memories and the cutscenes from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days" Pyrrha smiled.

"HD Graphics?" Nora asked

"Yep, hence the 1.5 DH remix subtitle" Pyrrha chuckled.

"Does it have Pooh Bear?" the Valkyrie asked

"Yep" Pyrrha smiled.

"Okay" Nora chirped

'JNPR are gamers?' Weiss thought

"Do you think I should get something for Weiss?" Pyrrha asked

"Since when does it look like Weiss plays game?" Jaune asked walking over to the Xbox 360 sections and picked out a game "Yep this one"  
"Jaune you do know that is Dark Souls, right?" Ren asked looking nervous

"Yes I do, and before you try and dissuade me know this I have a hundred precented Demon Souls, on the hardest difficulty there was" Jaune said smugly before notice Weiss.

"Hello" he smiled

"Um hey" Weiss said using a different vocal style while quickly picking out three games she wanted, and walked over to the counter before Ren stopped her.

"Here I think you'll like this one" Ren said holding out a game to her which she accepted

"Oh um...thank you" Weiss said walking over to the counter and smiling

"Well aren't you being helpful Ren" Nora said holding his hand.

"Please he recommends that game to everyone, she's just the first one to buy it" Jaune said.

Weiss looked at the games she brought, she wanted to get them for awhile now but every time she came to Vale recently it was with her friends, so this time she went alone and got the games she had been wanting for awhile now, Then she got to the game Ren suggested, Marvel Ultimate alliance. The one games she finished multiple times on her original Xbox before she traded it in for her 360

"Who know Ren was a nerd?" she asked shrugging.


	5. Angry Birds

It was another one of Prof Port's boring lectures and nearly everyone was asleep. Well nearly everyone, the only ones awake were Pyrrha, Cardin, Blake (Barely) and Weiss. Weiss was at attention when it came to learning but today was one of those uncommon days when Port decided her wanted to regale the class with a story of his youth. And so far Weiss was bored witless, but then she felt that old urge come and take her over. Her Gaming urges was flaring up badly, so she could do the only she could do and reached from her scroll.

"Why is it, I have this game on here anyway?" Weiss asked opening a gaming app, she waited awhile before a familiar tune softly played making the heiress smile, for the app was none other than Angry Birds. Weiss knew that is was probably the most played game in class, even Ruby played it, smiling as she launched the Red bird smacking it into a pig's flimsy shelter. She always loved destroying the pigs that were mean to the birds. Slowly the effect of Port's story overcame her

"Ah well, I guess I'll rest" Weiss whispered switching her scroll off

A while later Weiss was out in the Emerald Forest taking a small walk when she heard the sound of a familiar bird

"Of all the luck, a Nevermore?" Weiss asked darting off into a section of the woods known to have massive hordes of Boarbatusks. Three of which she found right in front of her as the Nevermore decided to use its feather shot as a sniper lining up on Weiss, only for it to miss her and get the first Boarbatusk, followed by the second and then the third. Suddenly her scroll pinged, opening it Weiss was shocked to see it gave her one out of three stars.

"Oh come on that was at least two" she grumbled as three more chased after her with the never flying nearby "Never mind" she squeaked running

She approached a log just a couple of minutes after running and the Grimm were still chasing her. She looked across the log and gulped at the length of it

"So is it, luck of the log or revenge of the bacon" Weiss murmured looking between the log and the Grimm

"Screw it" Weiss said running along the log only to hear the Boar like Grimm behind her and the Nevermore besides her, shooting off a single feather, which missed the girl again and sliced the end off of the log she was running along, jumping into the air secured by her glyphs, once again her scroll pinged giving her a perfect score

"YES!" she arm pumped landing on solid ground "perfect score"

Weis was nearing Beacon when the Nevermore returned and with it came four Boarbatusks, and for some odd reason, one of them was a King Boarbatusk wearing a small crown

"Okay, then" she moaned confused as the Nevermore was already preparing its attack

"Why me" Weiss moaned as she jumped to the area where the three smaller Boarbatusks were each one speared by a feathers

"Oaky so that deals with them leaving the King Boarbatusk, Mean I'm going to have to get everything just right" Weiss said looking a bit spooked. "Here goes nothing"

She stood in front of the pig king and looked back to see the Nevermore circling in the sky. Taking two deep breathes to calm her nerves she suddenly shouted

"Hey bird brains, aren't those your eggs?" the Nevermore paused in mid air looking at Weiss

"Come on a filthy Boarbatusk have your eggs!" Weiss said making the Nevermore go wide away before flying up

"You're supposed to fly this...way" Weiss realised seeing the Nevermore dive down at her and the pig

"See ya you piece of Bacon" Weiss farewelled as the bird slammed into the pig taking half the cave with it "Whoa" Weiss said looking at the damage, she got her scroll out as it ping showing a Nevermore skull with a percentage of 75

"Anything's a critic isn't it?" Weiss asked as an earthquake happened

"EARTHQUAKE!" she shouted as it sounded like

"Miss Schnee!" Goodwitch said slamming her crop onto Weiss' desk forcing the girl awake with a startled expression

"Nice of you to finally join the living" Goodwitch said

"What time is it?" Weiss asked

"Time for my third year class on Dust management to begin, and your World History class with Prof Oobleck" Goodwitch said as Weiss heard a couple of the third years chuckled

"Sorry ma'am" Weiss said collecting her stuff.

"Considering I've been trying to wake you for five minutes, I think you better head to bed, now let me see, Kara can you escort Weiss back to her dorm room please?"

"Sure thing Miss" a third year said as she helped Weiss stand up

"How embarrassing" Weiss groaned


	6. Aliens Vs Predator

"Why oh why do I have this game?" Weiss asked looking at the main menu of Aliens versus Predator, a franchise she has a hate love relationship with which basically translate to she had a bad experience with it when she was younger. Now here she was about to play a game of said franchise. She groaned thinking back to when she saw something that permanently spooked her to this day

It happened when she was about five and her father was down in the cinema room of the house, her mother was off visiting some old friend, and Weiss had come down for a drink of water when she stopped outside the cinema room and watch as the chestbuster scene happened, all she could do was stand there and stare before finally letting loose a scream that her father heard shocking him

"Weiss honey are you okay?" her father asked turning off the movie and picking up his daughter who was now trembling at the fact she had seen something like that

"What are you doing down here?" he asked

"I-I was thirsty" Weiss said

"Okay sit here" her father said placing her on a chair and getting up, switching the scary movie for a family friendly one while he went to get an old family nightmare curing drink for her.

"So if that scared me, then why oh WHY am I playing this game then?"she asked leaving an elevator she just entered, and of course she freaked seeing a Xenomorph emerge from the wall, before switching to her flamethrower to cook the bastard. Then she continued up a ramp, cooking more Xenomorphs, changing to her Pulse Rifle to take out the Facehuggers, she the mere appearance of the thing made her pause the game walk over to her bunk and grab her pillow

"OH SHIT!" she screamed into the pillow before screaming a bit more, coughing and going back over to the game.

Soon she was about to finish this section, all she had to do was break some more eggs, shoot any aliens that came her way, while she was doing this is was practicing her controlled breathing techniques to keep her calm. That was until they came to the Alien Matriarch

"Damn she is ugly!" Weiss commented running an gunning the eggs, facehuggers and any other nasties she was trying to get away from while the game did whatever it did so the Boss could be hit; turning out to be a jet flame

"I bet that made her nice and toasty" Weiss commented as she opened fire on some barrels. Forcing her to once again interact with the control panel, only this time there were things attacking her making her zoom all over the screen. Finally after half an hour she had defeated the evil queen and watch as her character high tailed it out of there. Weiss finally thought she would catch a break.

If that was only true, she selected to continue the MARINE campaign which led her to the jungle, grabbing the collectable behind her. Finally she had reached the human structure, she moved ahead only to be scared shitless as a human was thrown in front of her missing its skin. She froze for several second before the scene continued with something invisible moving away finally she reacted to the skinned human. She screamed like a little girl, dropping her controller and ran over to her bed with a speed that would make Ruby jealous wrapping her quilt around her so only her eyes were showing looking at the human encampment that she had moved into slightly as to not see the human

"It's just a game, It's just a game, It's just a game, It's just a game, It's just a game" she muttered shaking like a leaf , making it so you could hear teeth chattering from the nerves

"One I'm not touching for awhile, yes a very, very, very, very, **very** long time" she said looking around her dorm room trying to remember the Schnee family Nightmare cure recipe.

An hour later a figure walked into the RWBY dorm and looked about seeing a bundle up quit, moving over to it the figure saw Weiss' closed eye and heard her soft breathing. Smiling the figure made Weiss more comfortable took off her glasses and put them back in their belt pouch, pulled up her quilt and let her sleep. The figure then turned their attention to the game Weiss was playing quirking an eyebrow they played it until they got to an area near the end of the Jungle chapter, saving the game and turning it off before packing Weiss' gear up and sliding it back under her bed. Standing the figure stand up stretching quietly leaving a thermos of hot chocolate flavoured with Cinnamon, Nutmeg and Vanilla and little marshmallows for the heiress so she wouldn't get nightmares.

"Night Weiss"


	7. Halo Reach

Weiss decided to go retro when she got a message from badTexas to come and join their game in Halo Reach. She had of course agreed hoping that they played on Haemorrhage, Slayer of course. She entered the lobby to see the usual players: Shotgunner, prot3ctedc0n3, mar00ner, church1E, cabused, badTexas and TurquoiseLover. Ofalltime was not on; instead there were two new names: SassylightishR3D and Badneutrality. Those two exclusively played Halo Reach, only venturing into Halo 3 and 4 on occasions. She never played against them before

"So who's game?" badTexas asked as they were all in the lobby

"Hold who's MissFrosty?" SassylightishR3D asked.

"Frosty meet Donut, Donut meet Frosty" Church said

"Hi" Weiss said

"Nice to meet you" SassylightishR3D said as badTexas started the game

"Slayer" the game said as everyone joined in and of course badTexas had of course turned on the censorship over Xbox Live, which was discovered when once again Caboose got first blood

"Sorry Church" Cabused chirped

"You stupid CENSORED" Church1E said

"Thanks Tex, I don't think that I could handle Church's swearing" Weiss said

"No problemo kiddo, after all you are still at school right?" badTexas asked

"How did you...Professor Goodwitch?" Weiss asked

"Not quite, I'm her sister" Tex said

"Good to know" Weiss said not paying attention as SassylightishR3D basically fragged her

"Yeah ten points" SassylightishR3D exclaimed

"That's one kill Donut" Mar00ner said shooting SassylightishR3D in the back

"CENSORED!" SassylightishR3D exclaimed

"Take that Pinky" Mar00ner said as a plasma burst took down Mar00ner's shield

"Sorry about that" badneutraility said firing again, only to be taken out by an explosion.

"DOC!" Mar00ner said

"Why does she got all the heavy weapons?" Mar00ner said ducking a fuel rod

"And when the heck does she find them?" prot3ctedc0n3 shouted running away from badTexas when they all heard

"ITS SHEILA!"

"Oh CENSORED!" Church1E said

"Caboose just got the tank didn't he?" Shotgunner asked

"Yes he did sir" Mar00ner said

"Gosh Darn it" Shotgunner said as he was blown away be Cabused.

"CENSORED" they all said

"Thank you Sheila" Cabused cheered

"We need to take him out" Church1E said before TurquoiseLover started to attack it

"TUCKER!" Church1E "WHAT THE CENSORED ARE YOU DOING, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHNE CABOOSE GETS IN A TANK!" Church1e SHOUTED

"Er, whoops" Turquoiselover said as Caboose gun him down

"I've got it" badTexas said jumping on the back and bashed in the back panel exposing it before she placed a grenade in their

"Fire in the hole!" she shouted jumping off, melee attacking SassylightishR3D killing him

"Double Kill" the game said

"Oh come on that wasn't a CENSORED double kill" Church1E said

Turquoiselover was looking at what badTexas had done when he saw Mar00ner grab him and start an execution

"Around the trunk, up through the canopy and bring the tree down" he said as he switched back into first person only to see Weiss snipe him

"Boom headshot" Weiss cheered out loudly before looking around before remembering that the girls were in Vale with JNPR because somehow Ren had lost his guns. Weiss just shook her head and continued playing.

"Here eat buckshot yah Varment" Shotgunner said blasting Weiss in the back, before Church1E melee attacked with his sniper rifle

"Say goodnight Tinkle-" he started

"Goodnight Tinkerbell" Tex said shooting him with a DRM. "Hey Cone boy, I don't think that a cone will protect you from this!"

"Ka CHING!" Turquoiselover said stabbing badTexas with his sword

"where did that thing come from?" badTexas asked.

"It was a part of my main set" Turquoiselover said

"My turn" Weiss sang firing off her Plasma repeater

"Shotgun" Prot3ctedc0n3 declared jumping onto a Rocket turret  
"Shot CENSORED" Mar00ner griped jumping into the driver's seat

"I don't think so" Weiss shout hijacking the Warthog before running over Mar00ner

"NO SIMMONS!" Shotgunner shouted throwing a grenade at Weiss, fragging her.

An hour later it was super close, the largest margin was about five points Turquoiselover got the last point, teabagging SassyLightestR3D

"Gross!" Weiss said getting a headshot with her rifle "That what you get for being disgusting" Weiss said

"Bow chicha bow wow" Turquoiselover said

"TUCKER!" Church1E shouted unaware of badTexas behind him

"See you" badTexas said shooting Church1E with a DRM

"Game over" the game said

"what come on" Weiss complained "I wanted to frag Turquoise one more time" Weiss said

"Oh dear Princess, it sounds like you need some of my healing abilities" Turquoiselover said as the countdown started

"Okay, scoreboard: First badTexas, second MissFr0sty, third Cabused, forth badneutrality and fifth is Shotgunner" badTexas said setting up a new game

"Slayer" the game said

"Oh goodie" Cabused said as Weiss found Turquoiselover and shot him in the head with a pistol

"Game over" the game said

"Oh come on! You did that game just for her?" Church1E said

"Pretty much" badTexas said

"Thanks Tex" Weiss said as she noticed a message appeared on her scroll. It said they found Storm Flower and they were on the way back.

"Oh Crap" Weiss said "I'll see you guys later" she panicked logging off and packing her gear up

* * *

**A/N: so as to stop confusion these are the user names of the Halo players against Weiss:**

**Shotgunner: Sarge, Prot3ctedc0n3: Griff, Mar00ner: Simmons, SassylightishR3D: Donut, Church1E: Church, Turquoiselover: Tucker, badTexas: Tex, Cabused: Caboose, badneutrality: Doc, Ofalltime: Wash**

**Also I have also written the next couple and planned the few others after that; also I'll be using my personal game collection so if you request a game and I have it I may do a chapter about it **


	8. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2

Weiss looked around before closing the door to her team's dorm, locking and making sure it was closed with her scroll so no one can bother her as she was going to have a gaming session, only this one was one she really didn't want ANYONE to find out she was playing it. She could feel her cheeks reddening when she thought about it during Oobleck's World History class. She needed to play a round or two of this game.

"Scroll activate motion tracker, location hallway" Weiss said

"Command confirmed" the scroll said as she placed it on her bed before getting out her glasses, Xbox 360 and games folder. "I seriously do not Yang or Blake seeing this and definitely not Ruby, I think the sight of it would make her injure herself when she faints" Weiss mutter looking through her discs

"AC/DC Rock Band, Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag, Band Hero, Brave, Call of Duty 4, CSI: Hard Evidence. There it is" Weiss said pulling the disc and put it in her Xbox as her blush increased

"Seriously why did I by this game again?" she asked as the game's menu appeared

"Dead or Alive Xtreme 2!" A voice chirped

"Really wondering why I brought this game" Weiss muttered pressing start.

he hadn't played it in a while so she started a new game. She looked at the characters available and picked Hitomi, one of her favourite characters from the main series, only because she thought Hitomi had the better swimsuits then any of the others, but she hadn't tried Christie yet for some reason, she was reminded of the head of her family's security by Christie. So the first thing the game does was too give her Helena as a partner. In some aspects Helena reminded Weiss of her mother, only while Helena was a opera singer who used a Chinese style martial art, her mother was a violinist with a Huntress degree, and of course a love of swordplay. So anyway browse through the menu to see what she could do.

"Sports shop, that is where you'll probably buy a new swimsuit or two" Weiss said "Huh a Marina, jet skis most likely judging from the cover back home" She ended up selecting the poolside, which was just her character laying by the pool

"Well this is exciting" she said sarcasm think in her voice as she left the pool area and looked around a bit more before coming to Brilliant Jungle she saw the options to play a game of volleyball, ask a character to be her partner or ride the water slide. Sensing it was probably the easiest she chose the water slide.

"How hard could this be?" she asked.

"Okay that hard then" Weiss said as she saw her character fall off the slide "But then again it was an upside down section" she once again tried only to fall off at the beginning, when she did so it switched to night time mean that she had to go to the hotel section of the game and there her character received a gift from the host of the island

"An orange juice, so if it was a glass of orange juice why did it need to be wrapped up?" Weiss asked confused looking at the potions here

"Go to bed, sleep in, leave the island, visit the casino" Weiss read off before selecting the casino, playing all of the casino games, expect the slot machines,

'too much effort' she thought checking the motion tracker 'Still no one on sight'

After a few rounds of Blackjack, roulette and poker Weiss exited out of the casino and went back to the hotel menu and going to bed. The day in game she played a few games of volleyball losing the first one and winning the last two. After that she went to go to the costume shop when the detector activated.

"Motion detected" the scroll said

"Oh shit" Weiss said hurryingly shutting off her console and started to pack it away

"WEISS WE HAVE COOKIES!"

"Oh no, not now" Weiss mumbled closing her console case and sliding it under her bed. Before she quickly started to change out of her uniform and into her combat outfit as the handle jiggled

"Hey why's it lock?" Yang asked.

"Weiss are you in there?" Ruby asked concerned

"Don't come in!" Weiss said

"Why not?" Ruby questioned  
"BECAUSE I'M CHANGING YOU DUNCE!" Weiss snapped pulling up her combat dress' top part

"Um Weiss, you do know we're all girls right?" Blake asked

"Er, Blake when was the last time Weiss changed with us?" Yang asked

"Good Point" Blake said as Weiss unlocked the door opening it up panting

"Are you okay Weiss you seem to be panting" Blake said

"Well of course I am, getting dress quickly makes on pant a fair bit Blake" Weiss replied letting her team in

"So why are you just now changing when we got out of class an hour ago?" Yang asked

"I was preoccupied with homework" Weiss said

"Weiss, we don't have homework for Oobleck" Blake said

"Are you sure you're okay" Ruby asked

"Ah fine...I was checking out how I would look in some swimwear alright?" Weiss asked

"Okay" Ruby chirped believing her before jumping down on her favourite bean bag before turning on the anime she started watching yesterday.

"That was too close"


	9. Discovery part 1

Ruby was looking for their anime DVDs, just finished watching Digimon Season 2 Volume 1 she wanted to watch another anime, maybe a romantic one this time.

"Where is it?" Ruby asked looking on the bookshelves, in the cupboards and under Blake's bed

"Not there, I wonder; even though it would not likely happen" Ruby said checking under Weiss' bed "Considering it's too bulky from all the DVDs and Blu-Rays in it, so it can't fit under the bunks, but then again what is that?" Ruby asked seeing a black DVD folder under Weiss' bed next to one of her suitcases. Ruby pulled the folder out and unzipped it thinking it would all of Weiss' girly movies and TV shows but what she found instead was much more interesting

"These are...video games?" Ruby asked tilting her head to the side before making sure no one was around to see her look at Weiss' games

"Okay what we got?" Ruby asked crossing her legs like she was going to read a book

"Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, Band Hero; she does like to sing, Call of Duty Modern Warefare 2 (she shrugged at that one) Cars 2; that was an okay film. CSI Fatal conspiracy; 'I didn't Weiss was into Forensic Science'. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2; pervy. Devil May Cry 4, Fable 2; got to wonder if she's a girl in that one. Final Fantasy XIII-2 the first was too long. Ghostbusters Who are you going to call, Gun huh a western didn't know they still made those. Halo 3, Halo 3 ODST, Halo 4, Halo Anniversary, Halo Reach; I read the book of that. Halo Wars, Iron Man, L.A. Noire, she must really like mysteries" Ruby said as the door opened

"Oh no"  
"Hey sis" Yang said hefting her anime folder around

"What you got there?" Yang asked sitting down next to her sister

"Just some games I found while looking for your folder" Ruby said

"Anything good?" Yang asked taking it to look at "Ruby these better not be Weiss' games"

"I think they are" Ruby said

"Okay lets see here: Lego Batman 2, Lego Harry Potter years 1-4 and years 5-8, Lego Lord of the Rings, Lego Marvel super heroes, Lego Pirates of the Caribbean, wow Weiss sure likes the Lego games. Marvel vs Capcom 3, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, I'll have to knick that later. Some Naruto Games, Prince of Persia, Persona 4 Arena, Quantum of Solace, Rise of the Guardians." Yang said looking at Ruby

"Wow man is she a geek" Yang said

"YANG~" Ruby whined

"Sherlock Holmes, Sonic the Hedgehog, Spider-Man, Splinter Cell, Star Wars, Tomb Raider Transformers, X-Men, Young Justice; if those don't scream I'm a geek Help! That I don't know does" Yang said

"You don't know that" Ruby said defending her friend

"Don't know what" Blake said

"That Weiss is a geek"

"Going on what criterion?" Blake asked

"She had a hidden folder of Games under her bed " Yang said

"But there also games in there that says otherwise" Ruby pouted

"Like what?" Ruby asked

"How about Call of Duty, Fable, Halo, Gears of War, Dead or Alive"

"Which is only played by perverted fighters" Yang interuppted

"Red Dead Redemption, Guitar Hero"

""Like that will earn you street cred"

"Need for Speed?" Ruby asked

"So she wants to race" Yang said

"What do you think Blake?" Ruby asked seeing Blake flip through the folder

"She's got Naruto the Broken Bonds, I've been searching everywhere for that!" Blake cheered

"Er, Blake?" Yang asked

"Ninja Gaiden 2, Sleeping Dogs, SSX, is that; no it can't be...where did she find that?" Blake asked wide eyed

"What?"

"Thor God of Thunder, everywhere I've check is sold out of copies of that game" Blake said fangirling

"So she's into the same kind of stuff you like, nothing special" Yang grunted

"Borderlands?" Blake snidely asked

"Nope, not paying attention" Yang said

"Game of the Year Edition" Blake sang

"That means she has the DLC which you didn't get" Ruby exclaimed

"Nope not listening"

"Lightning Returns! She has that, oh I wonder what DLC she got with it" Ruby said

"You mean either the Samurai DLC or the Cloud Strafe DLC?" Blake asked

"Geeks"

"Takes one to know one" Blake and Ruby taunted. Ruby looked down with wide eyes

"She has GTA5!" Ruby started to drool"

"NO!" Blake and Yang said closing the folder

"Ah but why not?" Ruby asked

"You're 16 for crying out loud you can't legally play it for another two years"  
"But I'll be close to graduation by then" Ruby whined

"Alright I'll make sure Weiss **allows** to play GTA 5 or any other Adult game when you turn eighteen, not a day, week month or year before understand?" Yang asked

"Understood" Ruby sighed

"Good, beside there are still other games you can play" Yang said hugging Ruby before hearing the door open and close.

"YEs no one recognised me, now to put these away make sure the others are not here before I can play my new game." Weiss smirked

"Hey Weiss" the other three said making Weiss jumped

"Oh shit!" Weiss moaned


	10. Discovery part 2

Weiss was once again in Gamer Zone browsing the selves for her next time fix, and once again Ren was in there looking at the Sony consoles not noticing her considering that she was wearing her disguise once again to pick up some new games, since she knew Ruby would be back at the dorm probably watching some anime that she had left in the player...again. Honestly the amount of time that girl had done that was more times than Weiss could count. But nonetheless, she had to hurry so she could play her game

"This one I think" Weiss muttered to herself and quickly paid for it, leaving soon after

Once Weiss got back to school, she simply pulled her hood up over her face to hide her identity from people, which was hard considering she was the only person in the school with snow white hair. But she somehow managed to get to her dorm room undetected

"Looks like playing all the Splinter Cell paid off" she smiled unlocking the door with her scroll

"Yes, no one recognised me, now to put these away make sure the others are not here before I can play my new game." Weiss smirked

"Hey Weiss" her other three teammates said making Weiss jumped

"Oh shit!" Weiss moaned

"loving the geek chic look there Weiss" Yang grinned as she saw Weiss blushing

"Are those glasses? Since when have you worn those?" Blake asked

"And when did you own something that isn't white, cyan or ice blue?" Ruby asked blinking. All this did was make Weiss carefully place her game down on her bunk, remove her hoodie and walk into the bathroom area, where she locked the door

"Still graceful as ever" Yang said before a rant from the heiress was heard coming from the bathroom area

":Think we should?" Ruby asked.

"Nah" Yang and Blake said collapsing onto their bunks.

Once Weiss entered the dorm's bathroom area she calmly locked the door and did her breathing exercises until.

"WHY DID THEY HAVE TO FIND OUT I'M A GAMER! NOW THAT BLONDE BRUTE IS GOING TO HOLD OVER MY HEAD, NOT TO MENTION THAT DUNCE IS LIKE A SIEVE WHEN IT COMES TO SECRETS. AND BLAKE, SHE'S MORE THAN LIKELY SMIRKING AT ME AS WELL PLANNING ON BLACKMAILING ME WITH THE INFORMATION SHE'S JUST GOTTEN!" Weiss shouted in a rant before she started top bang her head on the door

"And who knows what will happen when my parents find out. Goodbye heiress credibility, hello mocking" Weiss said before a knock was heard

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"No" Weiss said opening the door up

"Hey, it's alright we can keep secrets" Ruby smiled

"We Can?" Yang and Blake asked before Ruby glared them

"But how do I know that you guys can?" Weiss asked.

"I've known for a while now" Blake said wrapped up in her newest volume of Fairy Tail manga.

"You have?" Yang asked.

"I walked in on her napping while Aliens versus Predator was still on the screen, so I played for a bit, got her up to a peaceful area in the jungle, then left after leaving a thermos of hot chocolate on the dresser for her" Blake said

"That was you, I was wondering who made that hot chocolate, because it was the same stuff that my parents used to make for me" Weiss said

"Well, apparently, your parents shared the recipe with my mother, because that is what she would give me after a nightmare" Blake said.

"So what am I going to have to do, to make sure none of this gets out?" Weiss asked

"Nothing, just do what you were doing and tell us if you want to play a game or something and we'll leave you to it, especially one game in particular" Yang said

"You found that one huh?" Weiss asked blushing

"It was in your game case right next to your Need for Speed games" Yang said

"remind me again which game you're talking about" Weiss said

"Grand Theft Auto V, what were you talking about?" Yang responded

"Dead or Alive Xtreme 2" Weiss sighed.

"Wow didn't know you were into sporting games Weiss" Blake said

"It's mine only sporting game. Now why do you want me to notify you when I play GTA 5?" Weiss asked as Yang indicated to Ruby

"Oh I forgot about that" Weiss said

"Not fair" Ruby groaned

"You'll play it one day sis; just not now. That is the only guideline I'm setting out for you Weiss. Just tell us when you want to be left alone to play a game and message us when you want us to comeback" Yang said

"So you won't tell my parents?" Weiss asked

"We don't know your parents, so no we won't" Yang said.

"Thanks you guys" Weiss said pulling them into a group hug.

Soon a knock sounded on the door making the girls move apart

"Come in" Ruby said before Ren walked in with something in his hand

"Hey Weiss you dropped this" Ren said handing Weiss her wallet

"My...wallet?" Weiss asked confused

"You left it at Gamer Zone" Ren said

"Um, tyhanks" Weiss said "How long"

"Have I known you were a gamer; let me see about two months ago" Ren said smiling before he left

"Oh by the way my gamertag on Xbox Live is: CoffeeDragonOum" Ren said leaving the room


	11. Fall of Cybertron

Weiss was once again in her dorm alone, a couple of weeks after the discovery of her gaming habits the others were most accommodating about it, even giving her some time alone while she did game, and afterwards she would message them to come back, and at other times they just grab a seat and watch her. But she did have to be careful about what she played especially around Ruby after Yang had made a strict rule about her gaming: NO ADULT GAMES! And boy was she serious about it. Yang was always laid back and chilled but when it came to her sister; Yang was a stern but loving sister and made sure to keep Ruby on the right track of life, even though she slacked off in areas such as nutrition and home. Exposing Ruby to inappropriate materials was one of the things she did not slack on. So Weiss was enjoying what time she had to herself today.

She had decided to unleash her love of sci-fi so she picked Fall Of Cybertron, which she finished twice one summer, her parents were of course not at home so she just locked herself in her room and started playing it, finishing it, going back and finishing it again all in a couple of days. Now knowing that the next game was coming out she decided to play her favourite section which meant playing as her least favourite character: Starscream. She was up to the part where Starscream flew in and taunted her favourite character; Grimlock the leader of the Dinobots, at the prompts she smile slightly as the giant Autobots jolted forward scaring Strascream, seeing this part always made the heiress smirk especially when Grimlock surprises Starscream and throws him into the wall

"Good old Starscream; too stupid to realise what a dumbass he is, and that no one messes with Grimlock" Weiss smiled seeing that she was now able to play as Grimlock

"OH yeah!" she cheered slicing and dicing the decepticons like Ruby devours cookies. Hearing the characters in the game crying for help made Weiss smile as she controlled the enraged Transformer on the way to his teammates.

"That's great just land on a wall behind me while I'm holding a canister of energon" Weiss said wondering how the heck the fictional Decepticons even survived their conflict with such great intelligence as the ones the AI of the game was showing. Weiss had to admit it was a bit annoying that these things would not stop moving about the detention centre she was in

"Come on just one clean hit" Weiss said as other enemy units entered the cell. This was getting tougher and tougher because of the wall and ground units attacking her from all side. Finally after ten minutes she offlined them all, chuckling as one threatened to cut Grimlock off at the knees.

"Classic stupidity, oh wait Swoop sorry" she said freeing Swoop after the dialogue exchange and then seeing him trasnform and fly around

"So who's next Slug or Snarl?" Weiss asked remembering they killed off Sludge in an earlier lever, it was either the one where she played as Cliffjumper or Jazz, which one she couldn't remember.

"So Slug it is" Weiss said continuing on a bit, probably nearing the end of this level; which was where she would finish this gaming session considering she was feeling tired again. She knew the next area was a boss level and an insecticon as well, which one of the three she couldn't remember, but she continued on to the room where the boss was, where it was indeed Hardshell

"Crap I hate this guy, so annoying, why can't Grimlock just stab him like the other decepticons?" the heiress sighed. She used the Fuel Pd statergy agian and again, only the game didn't want her to win so easily as the included the wall snipers again

"I really am starting to hate those things!" Weiss growled throwing the last fuel pod, which blew up the boss and made him dangle out

"Buh Bye Bug" Weiss said as Grimlock Slammed Hardshell onto an optical scanner opening up the doors.

"Oh yeah!" Weiss smiled yawning "Okay, game over time" she said saving the checkpoint and turning off the game. She got up and messaged the others to come back as she had finished.

When Yang, Blake and Ruby walked in they saw Weiss in one of her post gaming naps cuddling something

"Is she, cuddling a plushie?" Blake asked

"Looks like it but what is it?" Yang asked

"I think it could be...A Grimlock plushie" Blake said

"Huh, I knew Weiss was into Transformers; but I thought her favourite would be someone like Optimus Prime or Ultra Magnus, but Grimlock" Yang said

"Well I'm partial to Cliffjumper" Ruby cheered

"I know I can't go past Arcee, what about you Blake, who's your favourite Autobot?" Yang said

"Easy, I like Bumblebee" Blake said flopping onto her bed pulling out a transformers graphic novel


	12. GTA5 Ruby busted

"Weiss, Yang; Blake are you guys in here?" Ruby asked looking around her dorm as she noticed Weiss' Xbox 360 out and so was Yang's Anime folder

"Gaming or Anime?" Ruby asked, she had watched all of Yang's anime and she had yet to get anything new for her to watch. And she didn't know any streaming sites, so she decided to play Weiss Xbox knowing Weiss had a lot of games, but she figured she play the one on her Xbox 360.

"I wonder what it is" Ruby said grabbing a bag of marshmallows that she hid from Yang considering what happened the last time Ruby had them.

"So what has Weiss been playing" Ruby said as the Xbox was turned on. When she turned on the screen Ruby's eyes lit up

"Grand Theft Auto V?" she whispered picking up the silver chrome controller and started to just drive around the map, not wanting to screw up Weiss' story mode progress.

Meanwhile Weiss was wanting to get back to her dorm after being requested by Goodwitch to go over the last battle which Weiss had done with Velvet after class that day

"Geez Snowy, what's got your knickers in a knot?" Velvet asked

"I left my Xbox on back in my dorm" Weiss said

"So, what you got something on there you don't want ya mates to be taking a butcher's at?" Velvet asked.

"No, I was playing GTA 5 and left it one meaning that if Ruby were to walk in and play the Xbox she would be playing GTA" Weiss said

"Struth Snowy, now I know why you want to blow through on Goodie" Velvet said

"I know, but how am I going to get away early" Weiss panicked

"Oh no prob there mates" Velvet smiled "Hey miss Goodie"  
"That's professor Goodwitch! Ms Scarletina" Goodwitch said

"Listen, as you know I'm going to be a part of a new team considering me other team kinda left so I was wondering if we could switch this little chinwag to another time?" Velvet asked.

"Very well, I know that your new team will be arriving shortly and you may want to pack up your old team's dorm room" Goodwitch said "And that means you are excused as well Miss Schnee" Goodwitch said

"Thank you ma'am" Weiss bowed before leaving with the rabbit Faunus

"Thanks Vel, I owe you one"

"No prob Snowy, I'll be happy if you pay me back with a six pack" Velvet said smiling

"Alright next time in town I'll get you some stubbies alright"

"You little beauty" Velvet said giving a thumbs up.

Once Weiss got back to the dorm she heard something she wasn't happy about. Opening the door up to see Ruby playing GTA 5, though she was just driving around without the radio on, she was still playing it so

"RUBY!" Weiss shouted as she watched Ruby fumble with the controller.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Ruby whimpered before turning shyly to look at Weiss who was not happy, at all.

Weiss walked over to her belt and took out her glasses while removing her hair ornament and blazer. Weiss was thinking what to say to the young redhead who was giving her puppy dog eyes

"Okay, now Ruby what do you think you were doing?" Weiss asked

"I was playing GTA 5" Ruby said

"And why were you playing it?" Weiss asked

"Because it was already on?" Ruby said

"Okay that was on me, but you should have saved and exited it or just left it alone; look Ruby I don't mind you using my Xbox when I'm not here but just not that game alright?" Weiss asked

"I suppose so" Ruby glumly said

"Okay, now that you know what you did is wrong I'm afraid you'll have to be punished" Weiss said thinking of something  
"I don't have to do my homework for two weeks?" Ruby asked excited

"Nice try, but I have something else in mind," Weiss said grabbing the bag of marshmallows and turned around "You Ruby Scarlet, will not be able to have cookies for two weeks. So that means..." Weiss holding her hand out

"Please Weiss anything but that, I'll die!" Ruby whimpered as Weiss held her hand out and waved it.

"Cough them up" Weiss said

"Please!" Ruby said eyes quivering

"Nope now come on" Weiss said as Ruby relented and gave Weiss her cape's cookie stash.

"Now you secret Cookie Jar" Weiss added

"What's going on?" Blake asked entering

"I caught Ruby playing that game" Weiss said

"What Ruby!" Blake snapped

"And I'm taking away her cookie privileges for two weeks" Weiss said

"I think that's fair" Blake said

"And besides I know Yang just brought some Strawberries" Weiss said

"Strawberries?" Ruby asked. "Yay!"

"You just had to tell her didn't you?" Blake deadpanned

"Oh come on you know her favourite foods are Strawberries and Cookies, so why not give her the healthier one while she can't have the junkie one?" Weiss asked

"Good point, she's just it was you and not Yang" Blake said

"Yeah who knows what Yang would have done" Weiss muttered.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone, this is the GTA Ruby chapter that I confused with the last chapter. my bad **

**anyway just keep reading, reviewing and sending in requests for games. And like I have said before if I have then Weiss will play it, okay now then Catch ya on the flipside**


	13. DMC Devil May Cry

Weiss was bored witless, as once again her friends had left her to do things in town, and most likely allow Ruby to get cookies again after her punishment had ended, which Yang thought was fair when she found out, So Weiss just sighed and looked over to her gaming area. She felt like playing a game she hadn't in a while so she picked up her folder and turned it to her D games and picked out DmC Devil May Cry, she smiled remembering how long it took her to finish the game, so she might as well go back and play it again. Going to one of her favourite levels and playing that.

Once she got into the main menu she went to level select and scrolled down the list

"No boss fight especially the Bardas fight that was just annoying" Weiss grumbled "And don't get me started on the Energy Drink factory boss fight that nearly put off Red Bull, if I did drink the stuff. Maybe I should show it to Yang, goodness knows that girl needs to stop drinking the stuff in between classes, especially when we have a perfectly good coffee maker in here and the cafeteria makes coffee as well" she smiled selecting the fourth level and switching the costumes and weapons designs of standard to Classic Dante and Samurai weapons.

"Now I've got that set up let's play"

Once Weiss got into the level it started off with a battle, she pulled out several long combo chain, she managed to do this by switching between her devil weapons and angelic weapons with some help of Dante's twin guns and basic sword. She did pretty well gain a S-Rank combo and finishing off with a B-Rank

"Well that was pathetic, finishing on a B. Never mind I have to do some platforming now don't I?" she asked looking around the map for a way up to the eyeball camera she had to destroy.

After destroying a Camera Weiss turned down an alley which had to ways to go right or straight, she couldn't exactly remember which way to go, so she went right and got block by a wall covered in Graffiti, which she smashed using her Devil fist liek weapons and was rewarded with a silver key

"Score!" She yelled as she continued down the normal way getting into a fight with an easily dealt with wheel of spikes, dispatching it with her shotgun

"Too easy" she said encountering a fight with a weird cupid like enemy with a shield, Once again she chained combos together to end the battle, She then made her way through an area where the walls were closing in on her coming to two more cameras, and weird enemies that could only be dealt with by using her angelic weapons.

After a while she managed to destroy to two cameras and fought off more enemies, but she saw a door that needed a key to enter so she decided to try and get into the door with the two keys she had. She opened the door leading to a challenge where she had to take no damage

"Crap this is going to be tough" she sighed charging into battle, only for her to get hit

"Man, okay let see how long I last this time" she said retrying it again, only for her to fail and a couple of times after that

"Okay back to the main mission" Weiss said leaving the secret mission.

Once she got back into the main mission she continued on her way only to get attacked by the building and crumbling floors

"Angel dash" she said using the ability leading Dante through the level

"Wheel, okay eat buckshot loser" Weiss said leading her to a church where she used all of her skills to dispatch her foes

"That was tough, oh no who invited the Sumo?" she whimpered as a rotund enemy showed up

"Oh well, just knock it on its back and beat it down" she said forcing it to be vulnerable and attacked it with her weapons finally beating t down with her normal sword.

"That was interesting" she said platforming to the end of the level  
"And here we go" Weiss said as the final cutscene played with Dante making a lame joke

"Funny Dante, but just show me the score" Weiss groaned as it showed her final of a S-Rank

"Not bad, but I could possibly do better" Weiss said

"Man ytou got an S-Rank, the best I got as an A-Rank" Yang said surprising Weiss

"YANG!" Weiss snapped "Do not sneak up on me alright?"

"Yeah, yeah " Yang said bored

"Where's Ruby and Blake?" Weiss asked stretching

"Not back yet, they sent me on ahead" Yang said

"Books?" Weiss asked

"Actually, Blake said she needed a new jumper" Yang replied jumping onto her bunk and pulled out a volume of Fruits Basket manga

"What happened to her last one?" Weiss asked

"I don't know" Yang shrugged.

* * *

**A/N Okay guys so that was chapter 13, this is going well right I mean who can go wrong with a Video Game based Fanfic. Anyway I need a slight favour: I want to give Blake a middle name but I can't think of anything good so I decided to let my readers give me suggestions and then I pick one of those. Oh and those who were confused with Ruby being called Ruby Scarlet. That is what I've decided to be Ruby's middle name: Scarlet**

**So read, review favourite and follow and I'll catch you on the flipside =)**


	14. Halo Anniversary

Weiss had been contacted by Ofalltime, the mysterious Halo player that hadn't shown up in any games she played with the RVB Halo Clan, so she decided to challenge him to a game of Halo: CEA. She knew from badTexas he was an alright player but like SassylightestR3D and badneutrality was selected limiting himself to Halo 4 and Halo Anniversary.

"So you're MissFrosty?" Ofalltime asked

"Yeah that's me what of it?" Weiss asked

"I've heard your good" Ofalltime said

"Same here, want to prove it?" Weiss asked

"Bring it on Frosty" Ofalltime said as the game begun

"Slayer!" the game announced as Weiss took off up the arch to get the weapon on top of it, only to be attacked by Ofalltime, who somehow gotten his hands on a sniper rifle and started shooting at Weiss.

"Shit" she said grabbing the rocket launcher and aiming at where she thought Wash was

"Got you...where is he?" Weiss asked before she heard a hissing

"Don't tell me a plasm" Weiss started as the grenade exploded "Shit!"

Weiss emerged out of the red base with an assault rifle at the ready, while checking her corners and motion tracker to keep sight of this guy

"I can't see him anywhere" Weiss said

"Peekaboo" Ofalltime said  
"Ah CENSORED!" Weiss swore turning around while she was impaled by needles

"Watch your six nest time" Ofalltime said running off, as Weiss respawned behind the blue base and was not happy

"Okay no more miss nice girl" Weiss snapped

"really, huh" Ofalltime said shooting Weiss with some needles before melee attacking her

"Grrrrrr!" Weiss growled increasing tension on her controller

"Try again" Ofalltime taunted

"Here!" Weiss said respawning and unloading a clip of her assault rifle into the other player, who came up to her and started to attack her with a plasma rifle, then rifle butting her knocking her out

"COME ON! HOW IS THIS CENSORED SO CENSORED GOOD!" Weiss screamed as she was once again killed, for the fifteenth time in five minutes

"He's better than badTexas" Weiss said

"Who is?" Ren asked coming in with Blake, who was going to return his text book to him

"Ofalltime" Weiss growled narrowly missing a headshot

"Hm, I've played him once before" Ren said

"Did you win?" Weiss asked

"I did...not sorry" Ren said shrugging before leaving

"Wait, does he have the overshield?" Ren asked.

"The what, and how do you know this map has an overshield I saw you browsing the PS3 games instead of Xbox" Weiss said

"Nora knows a PS3 while I have an Xbox, I just help her with her gaming that's all" Ren said leaving

"Thanks for the loan of the book Ren" Blake said as they heard Weiss once again swear

"OH COME ON THAT'S CENSORED"

"Okay Weiss give me the controller" Blake said

"Just five minutes, I'm sure I can frag this arsehole!" Weiss snapped

"Your controller is creaking" Blake stated

"No its not, that is my hand wringing it" Weiss snarled.

"Weiss, hand over the controller" Blake said holding out her hand

"Game Over" the game said

"There" Weiss said handing over the controller, and huffing

"Now, into bed you need a nap" Blake said

"No I don't" she yawned

"Weiss, now!" Blake said in a motherly tone

"Since when are you my mother?" Weiss asked

"Since you're the youngest out of the three of us older members of RWBY" Blake said

"So what you're the eldest?" Weiss asked

"No I'm the middle eldest, Yang older than me" Blake said leading Weiss over to her bunk

"By how much?" Weiss asked

"A couple of weeks" Blake said handing Weiss her Grimlock plushie which made her fall asleep.

"Are you there of all time?" Blake asked taking over the second game

"Yeah, but how are you, you're not MissFrosty

"I'm the player BlackCatNinja" Blake said

"Oh no, not YOU!" Ofalltime gasped.

"You upset my friend so" Blake said

"SLAYER!" the game said

"Mother" Ofalltime whimpered.

A while later Weiss woke up only to hear

"Game over" the game stated with a smiling Blake at the controller

"Let me guess he won?" Weiss asked stretching

"No actually" Blake said looking back smiling "I kicked his ass"

"What, let me guess the score was five points the different

"Try twenty" Blake laughed getting up and stretching as Weiss saw that Blake had 25 kills and five deaths

"How did you?" Weiss asked looking at the Faunus

"Trade secret Weiss, trade secret" Bale answered leaving the dorm.

"Dammit" Weiss groaned


	15. Flappy Bird

"Screw this bloody thing!" Velvet shouted throwing her scroll at the wall, which Weiss was nearby and summoned a glyph to catch it, both girls released a breath they were just holding

"Cheers Snowy" Velvet said as the scroll dropped into her hand

"No problems, now what's got you just angry, I thought Cardin was cool with you" Weiss said

"Huh, oh it's not Card, no he's still good and it is not my new team, those guys are a blast to be around" Velvet commented smiling

"Then what is it?" Weiss asked confused

"You got your specks?" Velvet asked

"You mean my glasses why?" Weiss asked putting them on

"Because Snowy, you about to enter a world of anger" Velvet said transferring what she was doing over to Weiss

"Flappy bird, where have I heard...Oh NO!" Weiss said freaking out

"Yep, have fun" Velvet smirked walking off.

"You utter bastard!" Weiss said walking off

"Okay, I can do this, I can do this... I Cannot do this!" Weiss shout picking up the dreaded Flappy bird. The game that made grown men throw temper tantrums like they were toddler, grown women revert back to young girls in anger. In other words this game dared people not to rage quit! And now the rabbit mage Faunus had given it to the gaming heiress, who was now pacing back and forth looking at the scroll

"Okay here I go" she said starting the game.

She pressed go and started tapping the screen until the pipes came up

"I think Mario designed this game to get back at players for smacking him in the face with these things" Weiss said passing the fourth pipe before smacking into the fifth one

"Not bad, okay here we go again" Weiss said tapping the screen, only to hit the first pipe "Well that sucked" she started again only reaching the second pipe. "Crap" she growled starting for a third time, once again failing to pass through the first pipe

"Grr" she growled as she went in for a fourth attempt in which she was going to pass the damn first and fourth pipes.

"This game SUCKS!" Weiss snapped.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" Weiss shouted as Velvet soothed her

"Its alright Snowy, you can try again later" Velvet advised

"Yes I can, just take a good break and go back to it later" Weiss smiled

"You going in for another round aintcha?" Velvet asked

"Yes I am, dammit" Weiss said starting up Flappy bird "What was your top score?"

"6" Velvet shrugged

"I never gotten past 4" Weiss admitted passing the third pipe before colliding with the fourth again

"F" Weiss said before her mouth was covered by Velvet's hand  
"Hey there no swearing!" Velvet said

"Screw this game!" Weiss said rag quitting and summoning a black glyph and place her scroll on it

"Wait don't you need that for Port's class next!" Velvet said

"Yes...yes I do, but not while it has that game on it" Weiss said pointing it at the wall and walking away dragging the bunny Faunus.

"You realise we're going to get into trouble right?" Velvet asked

"So?" Weiss said activating it throwing her scroll into the wall hoping to hear a beautiful breaking sound.

"Where's the smash?" Weiss asked as she heard slurping

"Good afternoon Miss Schnee, Miss Scarletina" Ozpin said appearing behind them "Now do you think you can explain to me, while Weiss was about to destroy her scroll?"

"She was blinded by an aggravating tool on it" Velvet said

"Let me guess an avian navigation tool name Flappy bird" Opzin said

"He's good" Velvet chirped

"None the less Miss Schnee I will hold on to this while you calm down by listening to one of Prof Port's lectures. Even if you do fall asleep" Ozpin said walking away.

"Velvet, please tell me you have other games on your scroll" Weiss whined

"Just Flappy Bird and Sudoku" Velvet shrugged

"Lovely" Weiss grumbled trudging off.

After the session with Prof Port, who actually taught the something, which was the type of class Weiss likes she saw Ozpin standing there holding out her scroll  
"Thank you Professor" Weiss said taking back her scroll

"No problem, it was quite a relaxing afternoon experiencing Flappy Bird" Ozpin said walking off while he slurped at his endless coffee cup

"I wonder why he said that" Weiss said opening up the apps menu and selected Flappy Bird wanting to play one last game before she purged it from her scroll. She got up to the seventh pipe this time and crashed into the ground.

"Seven, nice number" Weiss said before she saw the top score and froze

"Hey Snowy, you okay there?" Velvet asked as she and Yang walked up to the heiress before seeing what Weiss was looking at

"132!" Yang said "Who got that?"

"Professor Ozpin, actually got a triple digit score" Velvet said

"Dude's hardcore" Weiss said before closing her scroll.


	16. Fruit Ninja Kinect

"You sure about this?" Blake asked holding the clever part of Gambol Shroud looking around the dorm room

"Of course it is, now it's all set up, think you can do it?" Weiss asked sitting back smiling

"You know it Weiss, just be prepared to hand over that whiter chocolate you've been hiding" Blake said taking a crouched position

"Start" Weiss shouted as Blake sprung up and started waving her clever around in a very stylised manner. It was almost like Blake was dancing as she waved her sword around adding twirls and spins, all to the sounds of fruits being sliced.

Since Nora and Cardin all but destroyed the training arena. The students were given the rest of the day off so Blake and Weiss decided to use a more unique training method, that method was Fruit Ninja Kinect. Blake didn't think it was a good idea being in a small room, but Weiss said otherwise and set the game up and pulled out her sword and Blake decided to go first with her Clever.

"Looking graceful as ever Blake" Weiss said as Blake sliced through a variety of citrus fruits earning a combo

"Nice" Weiss said as the game ended and Blake breathed out of relief

"What's my score?" Blake asked

"123" Weiss said getting up from her bed as Blake flopped down on hers and grabbed a bottle of water

"Your turn" Blake panted guzzling the water down.

"Okay" Weiss said as she took a fencing stance and started her turn swinging with a grace that she could only have as a heiress. She stabbed and swiped at the air in front of her as the Kinect sensor picked it up and cut the fruit on the screen. She was also jumping from one foot to the other and back again

"You're making it harder for yourself" Blake said reading a volume of Manga

"Hush, you've had your turn" Weiss said as the pomegranate appear

"Bonus points" Weiss said going to town on the red fruit as she got 86 hits on it before it exploded

"Yes! 146 points" Weiss cheered

"Bullshit" Blake said standing up and looking at the score "Oh man, so what now?"

"I want you to wear this!" Weiss said holding up a white ribbon

"You want me to wear a white bow?" Blake asked trading her black one for the white bow in her hand

"Not bad" Weiss said setting up a two player game "You up for another round?"

"You're on!" Blake said getting up again.

The pair were trying to outdo each other with every swing the graceful huntresses sliced and diced the virtual fruit, of course they crept forward until they were out of rang of the camera and had to go back in view, all the while laughing and just goofing off

"Hey get back on your side!' Weiss said shoving the Faunus

"No way, I'm winning this one!" Blake said intercepting Weiss' attack

"HEY! That one was mine!" Weiss said

"Whoops sorry" Blake smiled

"Bring it on Kitty" Weiss challenged.  
"You got it Frosty" Blake laughed.

A little while later Pyrrha and Ruby were heading back to the dorms where they heard noises. They froze and headed over to RWBY dorm

"Take that!" they heard Blake yell

"Not bad about this" Weiss grunted

"That was pretty good" Blake said panting

"Are they?" Ruby asked.

"I think so, maybe" Pyrrha shrugged

"B-B-But" Ruby trembled before tilting to one side

"RUBY!" Pyrrha said grabbing the younger redhead

"This match is mine" Weiss chuckled.

"No it's not" Blake sang as she got the pomegranate

"No way!" Weiss exclaimed after the fruit exploded

"Bullseye I win!" Blake cheered as a knock was heard on their door

"Expecting anyone?" Weiss asked

"No, you?" Blake responded opening the door to see Pyrrha holding their fainted leader.

"RUBY!" the two shouted dashing forward

"What happened?" Blake asked

"We heard you going at it" Pyrrha said

"So wait she fainted because she heard us playing fruit ninja?" Blake asked as Pyrrha saw the game on the screen.

"You guys were playing a game?" Pyrrha asked blinking

"Yeah, why what did you think we were doing?" Blake asked

"I don't want to know" Weiss said dragging her leader into the room

"Fruit Ninja huh?" Pyrrha asked

"Yeah, did you want to play later on?" Blake asked.

"sure, but I promised Nora I'd play with her, so a later day" Pyrrha said walking into her room.

"Thanks for catching her Pyrrha" Blake said walking back into her door.

"Honestly Ruby, what makes you think we would even do that in our own dorm room?" Weiss asked

"The noises you were making?" Ruby said shrugging

"Your minds makes me wonder what is going on in it" Weiss said grabbing her homework.


	17. Amazing Spiderman

OKay now let me see, considering I haven't tried it that much, I think I'll play the Lizard DLC" Weiss said as she placed the game in the Xbox.

"Lizard DLC for what game?" Yang asked

"The Amazing Spiderman, one of the three DLC packs the other two being the Rhino Challenge pack and The Stan Lee pack" Blake said reading a Spiderman graphic novels.

"Where do you hide those graphic novels and manga?" Yang asked

"Not telling" Blake said

"Oh come on, you know Ruby always raids mine" Yang whined

"So either buy her some of her own or hide it better" Blake said

"Guys trying to concentrate" Weiss said

"Sorry" the other two apologised.

Weiss didn't exactly like the Lizard, but the character of Curt Connors was a tragic one, but nonetheless she decided to play the challenge map, she jumped from the building the Lizard was one down to the streets towards a tower that would blow up after the time limit dropped

"Oh crap where did they come from!" Weiss exclaimed as the enemy soldiers started firing at her

"Jump to do a stomp attack" Yang said

"What are you a tutorial?" Weiss asked

"Just saying" Yang said as Weiss dodged several lanes of gunfire before blowing up a third tower and several guards

"Time's running out" Yang sang

"Yang, Shut up!" Weiss snapped trying to get some health but only to run out of time

"Game over princess" Yang smiled wiggling her eyebrows

"At least I got a high score" Weiss beamed

"I bet I could bet it" Yang said

"Oh, and if you can't?" Weiss asked smirking as yang said something

"You'll what?" Weiss asked

"She said she would cut her hair until it reached her shoulders" Blake said

"BLAKE!" Yang shouted

"It has been getting a bit long Yang" Weiss said

"Fine, what was your score?" Yang asked being handed the controller.

Yang started her turn and it was a disaster. She started by charging straight into a Oscorp patrol, taking them out with a blind dash around before moving on to the next location. she was littered with gunfire and cars, she smashed the cars while panicking as the clock counter to zero signalling the end of the round, making Yang whimper

"9290, not a bad score, so I'll make an amendment to the bet, Blake just give Yang a trim" Weiss said taking back the controller before exiting the Lizard DLC and went into the main game and started to swing around looking for comic book pages

"How much?" Blake asked

"About an inch" Weiss said as she selected the Black symbiote costume and shot out of the room.

"Okay come on Yang" Blake said leading the blonde out of the room.

"Finally, now I can fly around the city oh look a comic book" Weiss said grabbing it before continuing to swing around the city

"Okay bored now, let's see if I can do the Black Cat mission again" she said thinking about the Felicia Hardy Costume she had hidden at home. Knowing that if her parents found it would be embarrassing

"Anyway, what's this secret lab level?" Weiss ask picking it going to a small box like map

"Okay looks like I have to mostly use stealth takedowns" she muttered as she crawled over the roof looking for enemies to take down.

"Well that was easy" she said dispatching the last enemy before going to the consoles and interacting with them.

"Okay now that's over; what should I do next?" she asked leaving the lab back out to the sandbox map of the fictional Manhattan at dusk which she chose before of the different lighting effects. She just swung around the city finding some more comic books and picking up a couple of mental patients and taking them back to the police station and finally swinging over to Oscorp and grabbing the comic book covers around it.

"Here I go" Weiss said jumping off the building plummeting down to near street level and swinging up

"That is so fun" Weiss smiling as she yawned "Already, man I have to increase my gaming reserves, I guess they've drained a bit with school and what not" she shrugged as she got up and headed to her bunk, but paused at Blake's bunk

"Where does she keep those comic books?" Weiss asked looking puzzled about it.

"Oh well that's a mystery for another day" Weiss said grabbing the nearest book she could find and started to read it blushing upon realising it was one of Blake's Ninja of Love Novels.

"Man I didn't think that was possible" she said "How is one to cut one arm off while its wrapped around their neck without damaging themselves"


	18. Injustice

"You know I just realised something" Weiss said filing her nails

"You left your nail polish collection back at your home?" Blake asked looking to the side over her graphic novel

"No, They're at my holiday home but we don't know much about each other, in fact I know about Yang than I do about you and vice versa" Weiss said

"So what, you want us to get to know each other better?" Blake asked

"May as well, but do we do it?" Weiss asked suddenly spying the title of the graphic novel Blake was reading "Actually I know how"

"Huh?" Blake asked looking at her book

"Injustice Gods among us?" Blake asked curious as Weiss changed out of her combat outfit into her gaming on before Blake removed her vest, bow and stockings "I'm game" she said

"Alright at the beginning of each rounds, one of us will decide on a topic and we must both say that topic, starting with the loser, there will be ten rounds so ten topics" Weiss said handing Blake a black chrome controller

"Deal, now pick your first topic" Blake said

"Full names" Weiss said picking Killer Frost

"I'm down for that" Blake replied picking Raven.

After a hard fight Weiss was barely able to pull off the victory, only winning after she did Killer Frost's super move and then kicking Blake's backside

"No WAY! I rock with Raven! Now I have to tell you my full name first" Blake said

"Come on no whining now" Weiss sang

"Okay, my full name is Blake Onyx Belladonna" Blake said blushing

"Not bad I'm Weiss Abigail Schnee, and now you can pick the next topic" Weiss said

"Okay: the next thing we have to reveal is: favourite food" Blake said selecting Green Arrow.

"I'm down with that" Weiss said selecting Zatanna and the Wayne Manor level.

"Begin" the computer said as Blake took the first move

"Shit!" Weiss whispered as she was uppercut straight into a signature move by Blake

"Oh come on!" Weiss growled as Blake used a super move on her

"Weiss Abigail Schnee, you have failed this round, now favourite food" Blake said

"Okay, it would have to be a white chocolate fudge sundae" Weiss smiled "Yummy"

"I think Ruby may have to watch out for you in a sweet tooth contest, my would have to be... Tuna Mornay" Blake said

"Okay next piece of information; childhood secret" Weiss said picking Lobo

"Not a bad choice" Blake said selecting Harley Quinn and selecting Arkham Asylum. The fight started off pretty even with the girls trading blows until Weiss used a stretcher  
"Your character looks tired, here have a bed" Weiss chuckled as Harley Quinn was flattened

"HEY! Well you know what they say the nail that sticks up" Blake said inputting the hammer attack "Is the first one to get knocked DOWN"

"I'll get you" Weiss said bashing Harley Quinn with Lobo backing her over to the right wall "Feeling a bit hot?" Weiss asked as she pulled a cold pipe down freezing Harley.

"What was that?" Blake asked as her character was knocked out by Lobo's special attack which was basically him running over Harley Quinn with his space bike while flipping her the bird earning Weiss victory  
"Okay now childhood secret spill kitty cat" Weiss smirked

"Fine...I use to take ballet" Blake blushed

"Oh so that's why you're so graceful well my is...I always wanted bunk beds as a kid and a sibling to share with them" Weiss said

"Wow" Blake said "That's interesting"

"I know, I only told one person the first part of the secret before, Ruby" Weiss said

"Okay, now next thing is... main fear" Blake said picking Aquaman

"You're so on" Weiss said picking Batgirl. "But I have to wonder why did you get what basically is a merman, you know a human fish hybrid if you're a cat?"

"You'll see" Blake smiled as the round began in Atlantis

"You're mine!" the two girls said as they clashed

"No...way how the heck did I lose to that?" Weiss asked shocked that Batgirl was eaten by a shark and then speared in the guts.

"Never mind, come on out with what are you afraid of, you know besides death, lost of loved ones and Professor Port's moustache" Blake said

"Okay, I'm...scared...of...spiders" Weiss said shivering before smiling "But I deduced your fear"

"Okay then what is it?" Blake asked

"You have Selachophbia, in other words" Weiss egged Blake

"Okay, I'm scared of Sharks" Blake said

"Interesting" Weiss said

"Shut and next topic" Blake huffed

"Okay how about...favourite soft toy" Weiss said picking Nightwing

"Okay" Blake said picking Hawkgirl

To say the fight was even was an understatement, Weiss just won by one health section after she was blockedc from using her super move and ending up relying on combo

"Alright I won" Weiss cheered

"Barely" Blake said

"So spill what was your favourite plushie?" Weiss asked as Blake grabbed some off her bed

"This little guy Mr Mittens" Blake said as she showed Weiss a black and white cat "What about you?"

"Oh that's easy. Hooty, my stuffed barn owl" Weiss answered grabbing her owl

"You seemed pretty attached to Grimlock" Blake said making Weiss blush

"Okay so for my turn I choose, favourite song" Blake said selecting Green Lantern

"Perfect for a songstress like me" Weiss said picking The Joker.

"This ought to be good" Blake smiled picking the aircraft hanger level.

"In brightest day in blackest night. No evil shall escpae my sight, Let those who worships evil's might beware my power GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" Blake recited as she did the super move of the Green Lantern crashing objects and buses into the joker before finishing up with a couple of jets.

"Oh come on, alright fine I like Let it Go from the movie Frozen, you?" Weiss said

"MY favourite is Nothing I won't give by Vic Mignogna" Blake reply "I believe it's your choice"

"Alright favourite movie" Weiss said picking Scorpion

"OKay, I think I can handle that" Blake said picking Flash nervous about Weiss' character choice

"GET OVER HERE!" Weiss said as she used the chain attack, before stringing a physical combo attack, before finally beating Blake

"Scorpion wins!" Weiss said "Now spill"

"Okay my favourite movie would have to be...The Wolverine starring Hugh Jackman" Blake said

"Samurai movie, awesome as for me, my favourite move would have to be...27 Dresses. starring Kathering Heigel" Weiss said

"Chick flick, I like okay now we say our favourite Disney Film" Blake said picking Deathstroke.

"And you can probably tell what mine is" Weiss said picking Wonder Woman.

The fight was basically Blake spawning the gun fire attacks and using the stage changes to inflict heavy amounts of damage to Weiss, making it no contest that Blake had come out on top using teh mercenary Deathstroke, even his super move which was basically him shoot and gutting Wonder Woman made Weiss flinch

"That had to hurt, now spill your favourite Disney Movie" Blake said

"As you can tell from my song that I like Frozen the best"

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight" Blake sang before giggling "Mine is the Disney Classic; Lion King"

"I thought you were more of a Beauty and the Beast kind of girl." Weiss responded

"I got sick of it always being used to compare me with the main character, like you and Snow White" Blake said referring to Weiss' Snow White princess doll pincushion

"I have no idea what you're talking about; next topic is favourite flower" Weiss said picking Sinestro.

"Okay I can deal with that" Blake said picking Catwoman

"Let me guess she's actually a real life Faunus?" Weiss asked

"Nope, like you Like the Black Cat I prefer her DC counterpart. I have the Arkham City Catwoman costume" Blake smiled.

"I LOST!, but usually I win after you" Weiss said horrified as she was soundly trounced by Blake her was wearing a smug grin as scratching the face of the Yellow Lantern before making him eat dirt with her whip attacks. But Weiss sighed and looked at Blake.

"Alright, I'll go first despite winning just to keep up the flow going, I like the Petra Iris" Blake said

"Alright, I like a specific breed of White Rose that grows in Atlas" Weiss said nodding

"Favourite Video game" the two said picking the two powerhouses left un picked

"The Dark Knight" Weiss smiled

"Vs The Man of Steel" Blake said as the girls picked their players.

The battle was evenly match as each play used all of the special abilities, but in the end Weiss had won using a batarang to end the mathc

"I WON!" Weiss said as the sound of an achievement popped up

"Caped Crusader: Won as Batman using all special moves including Supermove" Blake read out  
"AWESOME! I didn't know that was an achievement" Weiss said  
"Okay time for the final answer, My Favourite Video Game is: Ninja Gaiden 2" Blake said smiling

"Typical a ninja, well mine would have to be...Halo 4" Weiss said helping Blake up

"Drink's break?" Weiss asked

"I agree" Blake laughed as the two shared a drink.

* * *

**A/N: as a thank you for making this my most reviewed RWBY fanfiction I decided to make this double length while playing one of my favourite games: Injustice Gods Among Us! So anyway I've got the next two chapters written and I'm working on a forth Halo chapter. So keep your eyes out for that.**

**Until next time I'll catch you on the Flipside**


	19. Assassin's Creed IV

"Okay so I want to go sailing and the only game I have with sailing in it is Black Flag, piracy debauchery and murder. May as well" Weiss said placing in the game Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag. Weiss sighed as she looked outside seeing the dull grey clouds and rain.

"So play it" Yang said brushing her hair, for the fifth time

"Just as long as it's appropriate for Ruby to watch, considering we've been confined to quarters" Blake said turning the page of the book she was reading.

"It's not adults only Blake, its one under it, besides Yang is here and if it is inappropriate Yang can cover her eyes or something" Weiss said

"Alright sounds good" Yang said as she settled down on the floor with Ruby, who snuggled up next to her sister earning a small smile from their teammates.

Weiss loaded her game and was on main Pirate island and headed over to the swampy area of the island

"Why are you heading over to the swamp?" Blake asked

"I'm going to see if something's there" Weiss said looking for something as she crouched on a branch spotting it, she switched to her guns

"What is it?" Ruby asked curiously

"Is that a crocodile?" Yang asked raising an eyebrow as Weiss shot it

"That will get me some nice coin" Weiss smiled skinning it.

"That's the hunting mechanic from the third one isn't it, I'm surprised they carried it over" Blake said taking an interest as Weiss boarded the Jackdaw.

"Time to go sailing huh?" Yang asked

The sea looked as refreshing as the real one, but of course there weren't sailing ship

"Oh look an English ship!" Ruby chirped

"I'm not attacking that!" Weiss said looking at her leader

"Too bad their attacking you" Blake smirked as the sounds of cannon fire hitting her ship

"CRAP!" Weiss said returning cannon fire and chain shots as she steered the ship to a safe point before accessing her mortars bombarding the ship with an unusual glee that seen in Weiss unless she was going over the Dinobots, organizational skills or some new piece of fashion. But this one was like she had just dissected a massive Ursa

"Time to board these English Basterds" Weiss said as she watched her crew drag the ship towards hers as she was about to leap onto the other side hearing a "HEY!"

"Sorry Ruby but this is just in case" Yang said holding her hood over her face as the sound of swords clashing and gunshots going off was heard.

"Behind you!" Blake said as Weiss countered the sailor and stabbed him before finding the enemy captain, quickly putting a bullet in him

"And the captain's going down with his ship" Weiss said choosing the option to repair her damaged ship "And that lasses is why ye don't mess with Captain Weiss Schnee"

"What's next you gonna start drinking rum?" Yang joked

"No, I prefer wine" Weiss said "Rum's a horrid drink, burns on the way down"

"It doesn't affect me" Yang shrugged as Weiss had found a Great White making Blake freeze at the mere sight of the digital shark before the Faunus focused on her partner's comment

"Yang, just because you can drink alcohol with getting drunk thanks to your ignition semblance doesn't mean everybody else can" Blake said as Weiss missed the shark.

"Shit I missed him!" Weiss said turning

"Couldn't you have found a whale?" Blake groaned

"No! I don't want whale" Weiss said spearing the shark as she turned to face the black cat ninja so fast she nearly losing her glasses.

"What's this, Blake is scared of a fish?" Yang asked

"Snip, snip" Blake said making Yang cuddle her hair

"no you don't I just let you trim it" Yang whimpered

"Way to go Weiss" Ruby cheered as the Shark was hoisted up onto the Jackdaw. "It's a biggie"

"Thank you Ruby" Weiss nodded before turning to the screen to see what the take was.

"Hey the rain's stopped" Blake said feeling the sunlight

"Yay, finally" Ruby said running off

"You coming?" Blake asked walking out.

"Nah, I'll stay here" Weiss and Yang said hooked onto Weiss now battling some Templars.

"One's behind you" Yang said as Weiss blocked and countered it, going in for the kill when suddenly the TV died

"HEY!" the brawler and heiress shouted

"Come on its a nice day outside and Ozpin's ordered a training exercise outdoors" Blake said showing the pair the message

"An outdoor training session. Count me in" Yang said grabbing her gauntlets

"What about you Weiss?" Blake said seeing Weiss walk over to the bathroom

"Can you take Myternaster out I need to grab my combat skirt" Weiss said.


	20. Amazing Spiderman 2

Weiss had been enjoying her new game, the sequel to the Amazing Spider-Man movie game and so far she had met Kraven, causing Blake to mutter about her uncle, Wilson Fisk, reminding Weiss of a family rival in the Dust industry Slim Cardinal; the biggest person Weiss had ever seen. The Carnage Killer, which Ruby was not happy about

"Carnage came after Venom, you can't have him before!" Ruby huffed

"But Rubes, Venom was technically in the first one, the Scorpion was a combination of Symbiote, Scorpion and human" Yang explained

"Still" Ruby said puffing her up cheeks. Weiss had also defeated the Shocker, or SHCR as he was called in the game and grabbed the tech powering his gauntlets. The she raided several hideouts and gotten three new suits for Spider-Man and was now headed for the next mission, which if the loading screens indicated was about her favourite character: The Black Cat

"What is it with you and the Black Cat?" Yang asked

"She's a classy thief that's all, she rose up the ranks of society" Weiss said

"Ten lien, she's working with the Kingpin" Blake said

"You're on" Weiss said as she disabled the museum cameras and web rushed onto a wall, starting to take down the thugs.

"Gotta a say, you couldn't dress up as this version of the Black Cat Weiss" Blake said

"Why not?" Weiss asked

"Look down" Yang smiled

"Shut up, I'm still growing" Weiss snapped blushing "At least I'm still bustier than Ruby"

"HEY!" Ruby shouted

"Dodge" Blake said as Weiss refocused on the game as Black Cat was right next to Spider man

"Thanks Blake, I'll pay you later" Weiss said

"You better" Blake said

"Quiet Kitty cat" Weiss said as she saw how fast Black Cat was. "Was she this fast last time?"

"I don't think so" Blake answered

"You're right Yang, Weiss would need fake ones, just to fill out the jacket, and her hair's too long for thsi version" Ruby remarked earning her a slap upside the head.

"She killed you again" Blake remarked

"WHAT!" Weiss said

"Oh come on she doesn't let you even HEAL!" Weiss shouted as every time she tried to heal Black Cat would come out of nowhere and hit her

"That's not fair" Ruby said

"It's the challenge" Blake said in a slight Russian accent "I'm speaking like my uncle now"

"Oh well I'm dead again, and the seismic webbing did nothing" Weiss said about ready to break her controller.

"Let me try" Blake said

"Good luck." Weiss said getting a drink

Five minutes later Blake looked awestruck at the screen

"Damn" she cursed

"Not even Blake the Black Cat Ninja could take her" Yang gasped

"Let me try again" Blake said spamming web attack, getting nowhere with them.

"Come on Blake, use the web pull" Ruby shouted  
"Ruby! Let her play" Weiss said

"I sense...a but whooping" Yang laughed as the boss made a fool of Blake again

"Think you can do better, then be our guest" Blake said giving Yang the controller.

"Well that was a thing" Yang chuckled

"At least you did some damage" Weiss said taking back the controller

"So, what should we do, web pull and attack?" Weiss asked

"I think so" Ruby nodded

"Wait...how do you know that?" Yang asked.

"Um...just obvious" Ruby said

"They say to do so in the tips" Blake said

"Weiss followed her leader's advice and started to win against the Black Cat

"You're nearly there" Ruby cheered

"Rubes let her concentrate" Yang said

"Alright" Ruby said watching as Weiss delivered the final blow

"BULLSEYE!" they all said in excitement

"That was tough" Weiss said

"But it looks like you need to change your suit though" Blake said indicating the tears and rips in it

"Of course, I will I'm think 2099 suit"  
"I think the Ultimate Spider one is better" Ruby said

"But I still think its sad that Black Cat did all that so she could be with him" Ruby sighed becoming a romantic

"When did you care for the love between Spider Man and Black Cat?" Yang asked

"I've always cared" Ruby said  
"Any way can we get on with the next section? I kind of want to get the next suit" Weiss said

"Sorry" the pair said as they settled in for some more Spider Man action

"Hit it Weiss" Yang said smiling.

"You've got it" Weiss said pressing teh start button

"This is going to be Amazing"

"YANG!" the others shouted.

"You should have seen that coming" Yang shrugged.


	21. Halo 3

"Okay, so I'm going to play Halo 3 against a random group, what could possible go wrong?" Weiss asked as she saw several names she didn't recognised,

"Who are YorkPick, SouthernTwin, NorthernTwin, KnockietyKnock, TheMeta, CTBrownie, Sw33tCarolina and ButchFlowers?" Weiss asked as the game started

"Slayer" The Game said as badTexas messaged her as well as Ofalltime.

"Not the time guys" Weiss said as she saw Carolina shooting her in the head with a pistol

"Well that sucked" Carolina said as Maine shot her with a brute shot

"Awesome work there Maine" Florida said using an SMG to take out South

"Knock Knock" Wyoming said assassinating North

"Clever move Wyoming" York said sniping CT "But Frosty I was expect some" Weiss attached a plasma grenade to his back and ran backwards towards Florida with a shotgun in her possession

"There we go" Weiss said as Maine came up behind her and melee attacked with the Bruteshot

"HEY!" Weiss shouted as another message for badTexas popped up

"Not now Tex" Weiss growled as South blew her up with a grenade

"OH COME ON!"

In the dorm of JNPR, Ren was having a quiet Firefight match with FelixingLucky

"Nice shot Felix, but watch out behind you, there's a Brute Chieftain" Ren said over his headset before said Brute was blown up by a grey and orange Spartan

"Thanks Man, say how's Jaune handling things there" Felix said thinking of his younger brother

"Not bad now that's his dating Pyrrha" Ren said

"What that hot little Spartan number?" Felix asked

"I would say she's more of an Amazon than Spartan" Ren said, "Hang I just got a message from Wash"  
"Good ol' Wash, what's he up too?" Felix asked

"Shit, Weiss is in a match with Team Freelancer!" Ren said

"Team Freelance, as in the Vytal Halo Championship winning Team Freelancer?" Felix asked knowing the his team Neo Chorus Republix lost to them last championship

"Yeah pretty much," Ren said as the game called Game over.

"Gotta Go BRB" Ren cried leaving his dorm

"Take this!" Weiss said planting a plasma grenade on Maine's Bruteshot blowing the white and brown player away "Got you  
"Nice shot, but take this!" Carolina said shooting her with a pistol.

"You missed" Weiss teased as she fired a SMG

"DUCK!" Florida shouted as a red beam danced across the canyon indicating a Spartan Laser, barely missing Weiss

"Son of a bitch!" Weiss said

"Watch you language" North said firing a machine gun turret and removed it from the stand.

"Crap" Weiss said throwing up a bubble shield

"Girl's talented" CT said gunning down York with her Spiker

"Connie, on your six!" York shouted as Wyoming using a plasma pistol which she ducked before blowing Wyoming away

"Thanks York" CT said "And don't call me Connie, that makes me sound like a kid"

"Never mind that! DUCK!" York said as several rockets flew across the valley

"That Frosty girl, still can hold her own against us, not bad" North said.

Weiss was ducking and dodging Maine's Brute shot as Wyoming was attacking with his assault Rifle.

"She seems very quick, doesn't she old chap" Wyoming said as all he got from Maine was a growl

"Still the strong and silent type I see" Wyoming said as Weiss was killed by North

"Interesting girl, I wonder if she's the one Ally mentioned" North said  
"Do not say that bitch's name when I'm here" Carolina said

"Just saying" North shrugged as they dodged more rockets

"She still had that!" North sounded surprised

"I hid it where you wouldn't find it" Weiss smirked

"Smart cookie" Florida remarked before sniping her "You want to get that?"

"May as well" Carolina said grabbing the missile pod.

"Oh no" Weiss moaned as Carolina blasted her with her old weapon

"Weiss" Ren said entering the dorm  
"Can this wait, I'm getting some payback" Weiss snapped, blowing up Maine

"Kind of not, You facing Team Freelancers, the winners of the last Vytal Halo Championship" Ren said

"What, these guys are champions?" Weiss asked "No wonder they're so good"

"Wait, are holding your own?" Ren asked

"Barely" Weiss said as she ducked Carolina's shot "GET BACK HERE!"

"Easy Weiss, She is not someon you want to mess with" Ren said leaving

"Thanks for the tip, OH COME ON YOU STUPID COW!"

"What did you call me?" South shouted chucking a frag grenade as Carolina assassinated York

"GAME OVER!" the game said

"Shit" Weiss said exhausted

"Time for the scoreboard: are YorkPick Kills 28, SouthernTwin Kills 34, NorthernTwin Kills 43, KnockietyKnock Kills 27, TheMeta Kills: 49, CTBrownie kills 21, Sw33tCarolina Kills 50, ButchFlowers: Kills 10, MissFr0sty Kills: 30" Florida said

"Now bad MissFrosty" Carolina said

"Whatever, you still won" Weiss snapped

"Somebody's bitchy" Florida said

"Yeah whatever" Weiss shutting it off for the day.


	22. Lightning Returns

Ruby was back in her team dorm waiting for her team to get back from shopping. But to pass the time Weiss said she could play her Xbox, after hiding GTA 5. Which Yang appreciated from the gaming heiress so Ruby decided to check out Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII. Ruby was an FFXIII fangirl, having a costume of Serah Farron from the first two games and at home she had a neck lace like Lightning's one she had in the game. But she could not bring herself to finish the first game, and repeatedly rage quit the second one, so she decided she would experience the third one.

When she entered the game Ruby discovered she was placed in a combination of forest and farmlands. Ruby looked around in awe at the graphics and monster and the creatures

"CHOCOBOS!" she squeed as she saw the bright yellow bird that looked like a cross of a chicken and an emu, All rideable. Like Blake and Weiss Ruby had a large collection of plushies. From Wolves to Teddy Bears, her biggest plushie was her Bright Yellow Chocobo plushie, with a chick plushie with it. She loved Chocobo. She even named one of her pet chickens Choco. So here she was playing Final Fantasy.

She explored the area and attacked the enemies which were weird blobs of jelly, weird tree winged things, small white penguin like goblins, all of them she dealt with using the schema Weiss had preselected, which were the costume based off of previous Final Fantasy characters like Yuna, and Aerith. She used the FFX-2 costume to cut down the jelly like monsters before switching to the FFXIII costume to take care of some of the goblins. She also discovered a White Chocobo.

"Ah, A white Chocobo, I didn't know they could be white!" she exclaimed before moaned "I just sounded like Vanille"

It was a little later when she discovered the customization menu. Ruby looked through the costume when she spotted the default costume still had a empty colourization slot

"I'll mod this one" Ruby said as she changed the pockets to Red and the Lining as Black and everything else as White. After she had changed the colour Ruby paused before slowly selecting a weapon called Overture, which once she did, started to tear up, because what she had just did basically made Lightning Farron from Final Fantasy look almost like her mother Huntress Summer Rose, who she and Yang lost a long time ago.

"Mum?" she asked as tears started to trickle down her cheeks before she started to cry.

"Finally, we're back, but seriously Yang, did you have to by six different bras, why not just get two?" Weiss asked

"Hey each one I got have a specific purpose, such as a sports bra, formal bra, two everyday" Yang said as she unlocked the door and walked in to see a crying Ruby.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted running over to her sister and snatching her up in a warm and loving hug. Weiss and Blake also came over showing concern.

"Ruby, what's wrong!" Weiss said

"Mum" Ruby whimpered

"Mum, Hey what brought this on?" Yang asked stroking Ruby's hair softly

"Shit" Blake cursed seeing the screen

"Blake?" Weiss asked leaving the sisters alone for a while

"For years they were rumours that various hunters were the inspiration for the different characters of Final Fantasy. And one of the rumoured names was a huntress by the name of Summer Rose, and the character weapons were based off of the weapons the hunters used" Blake said

"So what?" Weiss asked not really getting it

"Yang, is this what your mother looked like?" Blake asked indicating the Lightning on screen

"Yeah, kind of her hair was a dark red and her eyes were silver, but that's basically mum" Yang sighed

"Ruby's feeling of losing her mother must have been triggered by it" Weiss said turning the system off.

"Come on Ruby, let's get you some cookies" Yang said softly leading Ruby off.

"Okay" Ruby sniffled being led out.

"Dammit, it seem that something always happens to Ruby whenever she gets on your Xbox" Blake said pulling out a manga.

"I know, but what can we do, I doubt she'll ever have a normal gaming session" Weiss said downhearted.

"Why don't you play against her like I did?" Blake asked

"Yeah, but in what game?" Weiss said flicking through her folder. "She's into anime isn't she?" Weiss asked

"Yeah, why?" Blake asked looking at the game Weiss was thinking off. "I think she'll like it" the Faunus smiled.

"Cool, can you find her for me?" Weiss asked

"Sure" Blake said leaving the room, when she did Weiss saw something that didn't make sense. A pile of white rose petals on the floor right next to where Ruby was found crying.

"Huh?" Weiss asked looking around the room, to see an envelope on her desk. "Who left that there?" she picked up the envelope, to see it contain a note.

'_Thank you for looking after my daughter. Summer'_

"Ruby's mother? Could she be alive?" Weiss said looking around.

Outside on a branch a older looking Ruby smiled as she saw what good friends her youngest child had. Summer Rose then used her teleportation semblance to leave

"Ruby, Yang...I love you" her voice said as it travelled on the wind.


	23. Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3

"Hey Ruby, come on" Weiss said as she patted a cushion next to her.

"What is it?" Ruby asked not feeling like playing games after remembering her mother, but not wanting to be rude she sat down next to Weiss, who handed her a controller

"I want to play a game with you" Weiss said smiling as she turned on the TV to show Ruby what game they were play

"Is that?" Ruby asked

"Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3? Why yes it is" Weiss said smiling seeing her partner cheer up after the Summer/Lightning incident.

"Oh, I wonder if Sakura's any good in this one" Ruby said

"Isn't Sakura, I don't know isn't a fangirl?" Weiss asked

"That was part 1 Sakura, Part 2 Sakura grew up" Ruby said smiling

"Whatever Ino's still better"

"Want to make a bet?" Ruby smiled

"Loser does whatever the winner says" Weiss said.

"You're on"

The battle started and Ruby was slow off the mark, considering she hadn't played this before. After finding the right button she pummelled Weiss, Unleashing her ultimate Jutsu

"NO!" Weiss growled

"Alright, now then remove everything but your main dress" Ruby said realising the only part of Weiss' gaming attire she had on were her glasses. So Weiss got out of her bolero, boots and belt

"So Strip Naruto is it?" Weiss said

"Why not?" Ruby asked unsure of what was going to happen

"Last one to their underwear win"  
"Top or bottom underwear?" Ruby asked

"Bottom" Weiss chuckled.  
"You know I could see Yang doing this but not you" Ruby said picking Part 1 Naruto

"Oh whatever" Weiss said picking Part 1 Sasuke and the Valley of the end stage

"You're going to losing that corset of yours" Weiss said

"Bring it on" Ruby said as the battle started

"I lost...oh well" Ruby said loosening and removing her corset. "And my boots to be fair"

"Right now considering we're wearing dresses, to remove them you have to lose twice" Weiss said

"Agreed, otherwise the game would be over to quick" Ruby said selecting Tsunade, while Weiss picked Gaara.

"Say your preys, and hopefully I'll see what you wear underneath that" Weiss smirked.

The match started with Weiss attacking Ruby head on and with projectiles, but in the end the super strong Tsunade was able to overpower the Kazekage and ended up winning using her Ultimate form.

"Now Weiss if you lose next, off come the dress" Ruby smirked picking Jiraiya

"Not very likely" Weiss said going with Minato

"Teacher vs. student" Ruby said "I'll win"

The Battle started and Weiss started by using a mode change to accelerate her character and started to attack Ruby with high speed, with Ruby getting an attack in every now and then, she barely won using Jiraiya's Ultimate form, knocking her out,

"Dress off Weiss" Ruby said

"You sound like you're enjoying this" Weiss said removing her dress revealing her ice blue underwear

"Nice" Ruby said before something collided with the pairs head.

"Ouch" Ruby squeaked.

"Dammit, whose big idea" Weiss said, but after seeing who it was made her back off with and eep.

"Yes, Weiss who's big idea was this" Yang said rising her voice and eyebrow as Ruby pointed her finger at Weiss

"I DID NOT!" Weiss snapped

"Yes it was" Ruby said

"You suggested I take off my jacket and boots" Weiss said

"Because you looked a little uncomfortable" Ruby said

"Whatever" Weiss snapped

"ENOUGH!" Yang shouted "Weiss, put some clothes on please! Ruby put your corset back on and then don't ever play anything involving stripping ever again"

"But sis" Ruby said

"BUT SIS Nothing I will not have that sort of behaviour from my little sister" Yang growled making Ruby eep before hiding behind Weiss

"HEY why are you hiding...it's because Blake isn't here, isn't it?" Weiss deadpanned. The only answer she got was Ruby nodded "That figures"

'Now that we got that sort, who am I playing?" Yang asked

"Ruby" Weiss smirked

"Dammit" Ruby groaned. "So who are you picking?"

"I'm going with...Tobi" Yang said picking the game's main villain

"Well, in that case I got Naruto" Ruby said

"I Play winner" Weiss said

"And I play loser" Blake said entering the room with the new volume of Naruto in hand.

"Aw SHIT!" the three said knowing Blake was a kunoichi herself, she could easily put the three in their places.

"Sorry Rubes" Yang said

"Come on Yang she's your partner" Ruby said

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that I can win against her" Yang replied shrugging

"I hate you sometimes" Ruby grunted

"Love you sis" Yang said kissing Ruby on the top of her head.


	24. The Lion King

Weiss was in her dorm room stretching as she finished her homework, looking around she saw the two sister goofing off and watching anime on their scrolls, and Blake was laying on her bed reading of all things a fashion magazine, one featuring her cousin's Kori Schnee's fashion label Snowy Star. She looked around for something to do and spied something she hadn't touched in a while: her laptop.

"I Haven't touched that in a while" Weiss said grabbing the Cyberbook Ace and booted it up "I wonder what I have on here worth playing" she looked, finding a couple of emulators for some old consoles that were out of print.

"I think I'll play the mega drive emulator" Weiss mused out loud

"What's the Mega Drive?" Ruby asked confused

"It's what they called The Sega Genesis in Atlas" Yang replied

"Interesting ,we were Nintendo girls" Ruby said settling back down next to Yang

"Yeah, Super Mario was the best" Yang chuckled. "What about you Blake, I mean you had to become a gaming wizard somehow?" Yang asked

"I play mostly PC, but when I did play a console the winner was usually me" Blake chuckled

"So what to play?" she asked booting it up "Ah this one" selecting the game she wanted as she heard an 8-bit version of a familiar song

"Isn't that?" Yang asked

"The circle of life from the Lion King, yeah it is" Blake said

"I had the game when I was a little girl, and then when I found this emulator, I downloaded the rom for the lion king" Weiss said pressing the enter key with the character for Timon announcing "Its Starts" before the first level is on screen. She started to play the game like she an expert even though she hadn't played it since she was five years old, jumping on the lizards and rolling under porcupines and then jumping on them, platforming her over the rocks and jumping into teh trees while grabbing the checkpoint

"Can't believe you're still good at this game" Yang remarked

"I know, I'm surprised myself" Weiss chuckled

"Oh no Hyena!" Ruby shouted

"I've got it" Weiss said jumping over it as it leapt before panting and being splattered.

"Nice work" Blake said

"It's the next level I hate" Weiss said as the cheery tune play

"I can't wait to be king" Ruby and Yang sang smiling

"You two" Weiss said as she jumped over the giraffes who tilted their heads to avoid the player character on their head.

"Stupid Giraffes" the heiress mumbled before she got to the next section which was an ostrich ride section "Shit" she said as she collided into a rhino

"Why are those rhinos pink?" Ruby asked

"They're babies" Yang said.

After an hour of failing and dying Weiss finally got to the next level and released a very built up sigh.

"Finally, I hate that level" Weiss said before the next level music started. "I forgot that the Elephant Graveyard was next" as the two opponents, a couple of Hyenas leapt down from the Elephant skull making it harder to attack, which was made worse by Ruby's humming of the level song

"RUBY! Can you please stop humming?" Weiss asked

"But its catchy" Ruby whimpered

"Well I to concentrate!" Weiss said as she jump bone to bone

"But the point I emphasises is...you won't get a sniff without me!" Weiss softly sang not wanting Ruby to hear as she smiled, it was kind of catchy as she got to a ledge jumping section.

'Oh no, that means' Weiss though saving the game in a save slot on the emulator so she could came back to it after she reached the checkpoint

"What's that?" Yang asked

"I believe it's the birdie boiler from the film" Blake said

"But why are they green?" Yang asked as Blake shrugged

"GUYS!" Weiss snapped

"Sorry" the other said as she finished the level seeing the shadowy outline of the big bad Scar.

"The uncle" Blake said growling

"Never mind that, I'm on that level" Weiss freaked out

"That level?" the other three asked.

"The stampede" Weiss said as the level started with Simba running towards the screen and wildebeest in the background jumping over him

"Yikes" Yang said going back to anime watching "Come on Ruby"  
"But Yang" Ruby whined

"The princess is going to rage quit in 3...2...1...Now" Yang said

"STUFF THIS!" Weiss said exiting out of the emulator after dying for the fifth time

"Didn't even get half way did we?" Yang asked smugly

"Shut up" Weiss said flopping onto her bed "What were you even watching anyway?"

"Some old school anime classics" Yang shrugged

"Okay" Weiss said joining her teammates

"popcorn?" Ruby asked

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, something...came up, but nonetheless we have a Disney chapter**

***Crash* _Whoops_**

**Wait a second you're supposed *BANG!***

_**I'm doing the next chapter join us theeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnn~** __*__snicker*_


	25. Deadpool

It was a nice beautiful and sunny day at Beacon academy and our favourite gaming heiress Weiss Schnee was once again digging around in her game collection looking for something to pass the time until her teammates came back.

"Let's see AC/DC no. Band Hero completed that plus there are only so many times to can get a perfect score on the Taylor Swift songs. Still need to get the DLC for Batman Arkham origins. Brave; it was a boring game. Still need to get Black Ops 2 and Ghosts. Finished all my CSI Games. Not in the mood of Dead or Alive" Weiss said coming to the disc that resembled a plate of maple syrup covered pancakes, with black graffiti like writing on it

"Why not" Weiss said putting the disc in before getting her scroll out "Hey Ren, can you cook me some pancakes please?"

"Sure, but why?" Ren asked via scroll

"I'm playing Deadpool and whenever I do, I feel like eating pancakes afterwards" Weiss said

"Sure, I'll cook you up a batch. On the condition we play a game together." Ren said

"Sure" Weiss said ending the call and picking up the controller as the main menu came up

"I don't think it's a good idea to have a gun point to his crotch" the heiress murmured.

After a good six hours her team was still not back and Weiss was fighting off Mr Sinister. The mutant madman had cloned himself and started to bombard her from all side with the help of the other bosses from earlier levels.

"Weiss" Ruby said  
"Weiss?" Yang asked waving her hand

"WEISS ABIGAIL SCHNEE!" Blake roared making Weiss look

"What?" Weiss said turning around to see her friend in their sleepwear

"LIGHTS OUT!" the three of them shouted

"Huh already?" Weiss asked as her stomach growled.

"Here" Blake said giving Weiss a couple of slices of pizza from the cafeteria

"Besides, you passed the time limit four hours ago" Yang said indicating it was 10:00 at night

"Shit" Weiss said burping which was a side effect of her eating the pepperoni on one of the slices of pizza.

An hour later Weiss finally drifted off to sleep, when she had a weird dream, it started off pitch black with just a voice shouted

"Wakie wakie, come on rise and shine Princess. Come up and at them" the voice said as Weiss woke up to reveal "Well its about #&!*^ time," the voice said forcing Weiss too see who had called her

"Hi, and welcome to my game" the voice said

"This isn't happening" Weiss said wide eyed seeing Deadpool

"How...how...how did I get into your game?" Weiss asked looking around to see she was indeed inside the Deadpool game where they crashed the Blackbird in Genohsa when an achievment popped **DREAM WORLD 10G woke up in game**

"What?" Weiss asked standing up and brushed herself off. She saw at the top of her vision was a health bar and a mana bar and score which currently sat at zelch.  
"So tell me, why are you in my game?" Deadpool asked

"I'm dreaming" Weiss said

"So in that case we better find your heart's desire" Deadpool said running off.

"Oh man, what have i gotten myself into?" Weiss asked. She soon encountered some enemies which she used to Myrtenaster to dispatch them, earning her points

"That was easy" Weiss said figuring out the red setting was heavy attacks, blue was light attacks and Black was ranged attacks. Suddenly a large rumbling could be heard.

"What is that?" Weiss asked as she heard Deadpool say

"Check out tubbo over there"

"Oh shit a heavy enemy" Weiss said turning the dust chamber to red.

After five minutes she panted breathlessly as she found herself in a chamber she hadn't seen in the game before. In fact it almost looked like the White Castle room where she fought the Metal Knight.

"Hey! Player, what are we doing here this isn't my game, unless they did new DLC" Deadpool said as an achievement popped up: **WHAT THE DREAM?! 20G this isn't in the game!**

"I don't remember any castle based DLC" Weiss said as she heard something

"Ohg what was that?" Deadpool said "HEY USELESS NPC SHUT UP!" suddenly an up arrow button prompt appeared saying White Rose. When Weiss activated the figure she saw Ruby standing on a stained glass platform

"Hey did she?" Weiss asked as they saw pieces of stained glass forming some stairs, each step had a blue snowflake surrounded by Red petals

"Ah hello this is Deadpool or Kingdom Hearts?" Deadpool asked before more of Sinister's goons showed up

"BOOM!" Deadpol said using his shot guns

"RUby I'm coming" she said as several Beowulf looking mutants attacked.

"Siniwolves huh?" Deadpool said pulling out two giant hammers and using the LB+Y attack to started spin his hammers knocking down the enemies allowing for Weiss to get to Ruby, who when Weiss saw her was wearing a dark red midriff jacket over top of a red bikini top with a white rose of the right side with a black belt like skit and knee length boots. Weiss skidded to a halt when she arrived

"What are you wearing?" Weiss asked

"Nevermind that for now, all you need to think about is this" Ruby said tenderly pulling Weiss in for a kiss.

"NO!" Weiss said bolting up from her bed panting "WHAT WAS THAT!" she shouted

"What happens when you play Video game way after your supposed to" Blake grumped rolling over to go back to sleep

"Interesting dream Weiss?" Ruby asked poking her head down from the top bunk

"Shut up you DOLT!" Weiss said shoving Ruby back up to her bed while blushing "Stupid Deadpool"


	26. Mass Effect 3

"Hurry Up Weiss, I want to check it out" Ruby said hopping one foot to the other impatiently

"Its loading and then there is still a cutscene, and sit down" Weiss said as she was showing Ruby Mass Effect 3, not knowing if Yang wanted her to see it or not, that is why she was showing Ruby it when Yang was out of the school talking to her uncle Qrow and father about a rumour surrounding her mother Summer. Ever since the Lightning Returns episode, which afterwards Yang saw white petals she has been convinced her mother was alive and well.

"Finally" Ruby groaned as the cutscene started

"Ruby quiet, I can't hear" Weiss said

"I thought I heard the casing break during that last fight" Femshep said as she tossed her helmet to Liara

"Um Weiss, you do know, that Liara's a girl right?" Ruby asked as the...love scene came up

"Yes I do, but unfortunately she's also the easiest to get the paramour achievement with" Weiss said

"So you've played this part before?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow

"This is my second playthrough you dolt" Weiss said as the love scene continue making Ruby tilt her head

"How does one do it like that?" Ruby asked blushing

"No idea" Weiss replied looking puzzled as well until it ended

"Well that was a thing" Ruby said shrugging

"You've lived with Yang way too long haven't you?" Weiss asked.

"Unfortunately yeah" Ruby sighed

The actual battle had began with Weiss on the back foot from the word go, she could hardly move without getting shot by the Reapers.

"Move over to that cover" Ruby said

"Ruby! I'm kind of stuck here, I better move Garrus there" Weiss said as she indicated to Garrus where Ruby had instructed her to go whiel she had Liara go to her left.

"Don't put Liara there she'll" Ruby started only to be interupted "Get killed too easily"

"Okay then Liara's will be here at the higher ground while Garrus will be over in the middle" Weiss said

"But won't that mean" Ruby said

"Shut up" Weiss snapped.

"Just saying"

"Finally" the girls said as they gamed hard for nearly ten hours, with a lunch break of course fighting for the Earth from the reapers, several of which Weiss was assured of would give the young leaders Nightmares. But she digressed as she was now dealing with the Harvester, knowing exactly how much pain was going to be coming after she had dealt with it. The next wave came in filled with the Turrian like Marauders and Asari like Banshees. She had to survive until the missiles were ready.

"Weiss look out to the left" Ruby said

"I know Dolt" Weiss snapped rolling right to dodge the impact of the enemy weapons. All she had to do was keep that thing from destroying.

"I;m getting a drink did you want one?" Ruby asked

"Cola" Weiss replied.

Ruby left the room was the second missile destroyed the reaper, Weiss cheer making that the Reapers were gone that's when she remembered

"Shit" she snapped as the reapers came to Earth after Sheppard thinking her the bigger threat.

"And now Hackett will try to connect the Crucible to the Citadel, and then boom!" Weiss said as she saw the ship go down.

"Now I have to slowly drag my way to the beam of light while fending off the Husks with a puny pistol, limited ammo and no melee attack, this is going to be fun" she snarked. After what seemed an hour she was on board the citadel

"Now where's the Illusive Prick hiding?" Weiss asked seeing her character in the Citadel which reminded her of the Collector base at the end of the second game.  
"What's your surrounding look like?" a character asked

"Hades" Weiss replied as she continued limping down the corridore while shooting the things down there, out into teh open room, with a large bridge in the middle.

"Anderson?" Femshep asked "Dammit"

"You win yet?" Ruby asked coming back with the drinks

"Nearly" Weiss answered as she found the Illusive man and Anderson.

Weiss had chosen the renegade option and shot the Illusive man

"Got you" Weiss sang as she continued on with the game until it was time for the final decision

"I'm going to destroy them again" Weiss said pointing her gun at the place where you destroy them only to hear a click

"You have got to be kidding me?" Weiss said "IT'S EMPTY! HOW CAN IT BE EMPTY I HAD A FULL CLIP AFTER I DESTROYED THOPSE HUSK!" Weiss barked

"So what now?" Ruby asked as Weiss went back to the checkpoint

"What do you think dolt?" Weiss asked

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to Cardinal67 for their suggestion of Mass Effect 3, also what happened to Weiss actually happened to me, only I think I tried to shoot the AI.**

**Anyway I need your guys help once again, this time I need cosplay costumes for the following characters: Ruby, Ren, Nora, Goodwitch, Velvet, Cardin, Sun and Adam for a special convention chapter I'm putting together. **

**Chapter wise I'll be doing another RVB Halo chapter with a special twist, a Watch_Dogs chapter considering the game is out tomorrow (27th of May 2014 if you're reading this after that date) and I might do a Weiss GTA V chapter considering the last one was Ruby, apart from that I'm going to be needing ideas either from myself or you guys the readers. And once again I just want to thank you guys for reading a fanfic which I consider to be a random idea I just had to write about.**

**So until the next posting I'll catch you on the Flipside **


	27. Halo 4 LocusRoman

"Maybe playing this guy was a mistake" Weiss said peering out of cover just long enough to see a sniper shell fly past her

"SON OF A BITCH" she cried she knew this guy was good, heck Team New Republix, Team Freelancer and The Blood Gulch Crew fought him and they still lost, so why was MissFrosty aak Weiss Schnee playing him, simple he pissed her off on the forum saying that she was a damn game hacker.

"Come on let me get a good clean shot of you" Weiss said looking back and forth

"If you say so" her opponent Locus said nearly sniping her again

"Sniper Rifle, Cloaking, Railgun what else does this asshole up his sleeve?" Weiss asked becoming worried that she wasn't hearing anything

"Okay I'm just going to" Weiss said before Locus assassinated her upping his score to 5-1

"Shit this guy is good, and I still haven't got anything on him yet" Weiss trembled "This is going to be fun"

After a while the margin in the score did not improve, in fact whenever Weiss killed Locus, he would come back and get the next five kills in a row. One shall kill was Weiss had planned to use the sticky detonator to kill him, only for him to throw a plasma grenade on the end of her sticky detonator

"Well shit" she griped as it exploded making it 6-2

"What are you going to do now that I'm the host Princess?" Locus said

"Wait, where did you hear that insult" Weiss asked getting suspicious.

"You're the Heiress to the Schnee Dust" Locus started before shutting up

"No way YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Weiss freaked out. "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

"Weiss what's going on?" Blake asked as she, Pyrrha and Ren charged in. Weapons ready

"She's in a match on Halo 4" Ren said

"Is that all so she's rage quitting a bit" Pyrrha said

"It's not just a match, I'm playing against that mysterious player Locus, only I know who he is!" Weiss said

"Wait you've figured who this guy is?" Blake asked

"Yes, someons we've all fought before, isn't that right Roman?" Weiss asked as she dodged the villian's grenade

"You're quite quick Princess, too bad you're against the top solo player in Vytal" Locus/Roman cackled.

"So it is him" Blake glared at the screen seeing the player Weiss was against was the one she wanted to get rid of. "Take him down"  
"With pleasure" Weiss smugly said unaware that a grenade just bounced into her view

"WEISS!" Ren shouted as she was killed

"What the heck hit me?" Weiss asked shocked.

"Frag grenade" Ren said

"Don't get distracted princess" Loucs taunted

"I'll return the favour" Weiss snapped

"Like to see you try" the villain taunted

"Watch out for his railgun!" Blake stated as Weiss was now trying to get Roman "Ren how long until that trace is finished?"

"I can't get a decent signal in here, I get him and then I lose him" Ren growled as he heard Weiss die again

"Why don't you use one of the power ups?" Pyrrha asked

"You can do that?" Weiss asked blinking

"You didn't know about them, Weiss they feature heavily in the campaign"

"I haven't played the campaign in a while so I forgot!" Weiss said "Which button is it?"

"One of the shoulder buttons" Blake said making Weiss press it summoning a hologram

"Cool, now top get" Weiss said before Locus shot both her hologram and her

"You're supposed to move after you deployed that" Blake said seeing the score was 24-4

"Next point wins" Ren said glumly

"Has the traced finished yet?" Blake asked

"No not yet" Ren said

"GOT YOU NOW" Weiss said using a hologram to distract Roman before shooting him from behind

"Nice shot!" Pyrrha said

"OF course you cannot stop" Weiss said

"GAME OVER!" the game said

"How did he?" the group asked.

"That was close, luckily I had that grenade go off just as I respawned" Roman said taking off his headphone before stretching

"Yo, Mercury did they?" Roman asked seeing his grey haired friend shake his head.

"Good because Cinder would have my head" Roman said leaning back

"Your head for what Roman?" Cinder asked

"NOthing" Romna panicked  
"Whatever, now get out I want to watch some Shogeki no Kyojin" Cinder said shooing Mercury and Roman out of their hideout's media room.

"Still don't know why you watch that crap when you can seeing see that is it"

"OUT NOW!" Cinder barked as Roman turned tail and run before Cinder locked the door and pulled out an anime

"This had better be good" Cinder said placing the first disk in "Because I haven't seen this before. I have to thank my niece for the advice" Cinder said pullingout an old photo of her and her niece: Ruby

"Now to watch the first episode of Ouran High School Host Club, and if I like it I'll send her some cookies" Cinder smiled showing that no matter how evil she was, she would always love her family.

* * *

**A/N Okay so here we are the halo chapter with the twist, now for the reason why I chose to give Locus Roman's non game persona. The reason is simple Roman and Locus have the same voice actor: Gray Haddock (he does a good job with them both)**

**Next why does Cinder have a picture of her an d a young Ruby? simple again a fan theory is that Summer and Cinder were sisters and that Cinder somehow killed Summer. But here I'm slightly modding it so Cinder is still evil but she has a softer side and loves Ruby and Yang just from a distance.**

**Now onto other housekeeping: If you enjoy this fanfic then I suggest you check out HolyOrderOtaku's Team RWBY plays, one of the main inspiration for this fanfic and DWalkern64's Jaune Arc Plays which was inspired by this fic, also there is a fanfic call Weiss Reacts and I've been wanting him to do a chapoter of this story so if you read this on and that one please request this story. **

**So until next time, which will probably the Watch_Dogs chapter see you on the flipside**


	28. WatchDogs

"So I finally have it, the game that they delayed a whole six months!" Weiss cheered.

"Watch_Dogs huh?" Ren asked

"Yeah, thanks for coming out with me Ren" Weiss said

"No problem, I had to get a copy of Minecraft for Nora to play on her PS3" Ren smiled as they reached the ship

"so how are you going to get the others out of your dorm so Ruby doesn't see?" Ren asked.

"I don't have to, they decided to hang out with their dad" Weiss said

"Cool," Ren said.

Once Weiss got back to her dorm she put in the first disk and waited for it to install, while she waited for that to happen she grabbed lunch and checked her emails, which these days was her mother bugging her to find a guy. After that she changed from her outing disguise into her gaming outfit and cleaned her glasses. She finally started to play the game popping up in the fictional Chicago.

"This planet Earth seems to feature heavily in gaming, I wonder" Weiss said as she started to play the game.

"So the whole premise of this game is a hacker trying to get revenge for the death of his niece?" Weiss asked as she watched Aiden her character attack the gunman who took his niece from him

"Well this bastard deserves it, but did he think I couldn't take a baseball bat?" Weiss asked as she hacked the gunman's phone to extract the data she needed

"Thank you very much" Weiss said before leaving the scene and there she ran into an NPC named Jordi Chin who hatched a plan involving the gang and the Police

"You WHAT!" Weiss exclaimed hearing what the moron did

"Really, if I was there I could have detected him easily!" Weiss snapped as a cop passed him until she got to another area

"So I have to cause a blackout and then escape. But I would rather take this guy out" Weiss said crippling the guard before she failed the mission

"That's seriously bullshit!" Weiss snapped. "But I have to ask about the morality of unlimited and unmonitored hacking; oh well" she shrugged tapping into cameras to get a better view of her environment while hearing about gangsters and cops arguing

"Finally" she said getting into a car and driving off.

She headed back to her hideout in the game to look over things and get some sleep before the next mission which was a basic tutorial on how certain aspects of the game's mechanics worked such as profiling and stopping crimes. She found a crime where a woman was about to be assaulted and decided to stop that before continuing on which happened to involve Aiden's family

"At least some of them are alive, but it's probably not the same, I know that feels" Weiss said frowning as she thought about those she lost to the White Fang. So she grabbed a motorcycle from the in game service and rode it to the location. It was decorated for a birthday party

"I wonder what's a party's like?" Weiss asked thinking back to her most recent birthdays. Majority of them were just her in the manor by herself, until evening where they would dinner presents and cake. But the last five were lonely affairs. She would open her presents by herself in the morning when her parents were gone and at night she would just have dinner with her parents before they went into their separate studies to do business. This left Weiss feeling alone. Until last year's birthday when her friends caused havoc at her house during the day and slept over that night, To say it was fun was an understatement.

"So he still loves he's family I must admit that is sweet" Weiss said before the sister got a nasty call.

"Okay So I'm go to hav eto chase the asshole sending that message" Weiss said seeing the cutscene of her character leaving. Once outside Weis saw that guy who made that call take off.

"Oh no you don't wait where's the bike? Don't tell me I have to take my sisters car!" Weiss snapped getting the car and obtaining a necklace.

"Oh that's nice not only do you steal your sister's car you take her necklace lovely brother ain't I?" Weiss said. She followed this guy around the city hacking into the traffic lights turning them green.

"Still don't feel comfortable with this kind of hacking, I mean changing the odd grade for a friend is one thing back controlling traffic, spying on people, controlling the city this just seems like...Project Sentinel, a city wide security system that can keep tabs on criminals majorly the White Fang is they get into it then they would control Vale!" Weiss panicked

"Weiss, are you oklay?" Yang asked walking back in with Blake "Watch_Dogs huh?"  
"You're worried about your father's security system being like the one in that game?" Blake asked

"Yeah kind of" Weiss said

"Don't worry about it, the system will be maintained by Beacon, namely Ozpin" Blake said relieving Weiss

"That was close" Weiss sighed.,


	29. Cosplay Special

"Yang I think I need a new costume" Ruby whined as the girls got ready for the Vale Geektopia convention this weekend, Team RWBY were each wearing bathrobes while they were doing hair and makeup for their character

"Let me guess the Manga Shadowcat one doesn't fit you anymore?" Yang asked, to which Ruby nodded. "Don't worry I got you covered sis, in the cupboard next to my garment bag" Yang said brushing her hair for once.

"Now I didn't think you would ever tame that hair of yours" Weiss said apply some eyeshadow

"Yang which one is your's?" Ruby asked.

"Mine's brown with yellow, Weiss' is white, Blake's is black with purple and yours is red" Yang said.

"Thank you" Ruby said taking her costume into the bathroom to get changed into.

"You bought her a new cosplay costume?" Blake asked zipping her costume up to her bust before pulling on the hood.

"Well her old one is of Shadowcat from the X-Men Misfits manga" Yang said

"Wow I didn't know you could get any cosplay of that" Weiss said adjusting her hair.

"You can't she made it herself, so since it was old I got her a new one" Yang said pulling out a red and black costume.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted

"What is it?" Yang asked dropping her robe revealing her yellow underwear

"This..is...so COOL!"  
Ruby said revealing she was cosplay as Kairi from Kingdom Hearts 2.

"Nice look their Ruby" Weiss said showing off her Black Cat costume next to Blake's Arkham City Catwoman. "All we need to do is wait for Yang"

"Hold your horses" Yang said coming out of the bathroom wrapping a red scarf around her neck

"Who are you?" Blake asked

"Oh I'm Ms Marvel, but I'm using the original version" Yang said as she wore a red long sleeved one piece swimsuit with a pair of black short shorts that covered the top of her thighs and a strip of black across her neck and shoulders, with a pair of red trimmed black boots and gloves.

"I have to say that does look good on you" Blake said as there was a knock on the door

"Coming" Ruby said opening the door to reveal Team JNPR and Velvet.

"Whoa nice costumes" Jaune said revealing he was Shipuuden Naruto, Pyrrha was the Dark Phoenix, while the Noren pairing was giving no clues as to who they were before Yang noticed

"They're Zero and Patty Thompson" Yang smiled.

"Indeed now shall we?" Ren asked behind his mask.

* * *

Out in the courtyard the group of friends had found an interesting sight, Velvet's boyfriend Cardin in Hawkeye cosplay, arrows in all.

"Wow Cardin," Ruby said

"Hey Ruby, nice Kairi Cosplay" Cardin smiled high fiving the young red head "And Yang rocking Ms Marvel I see"

"Yep, so Hawkeye huh? Ultimate Comics, or Movie?" Yang asked.

"Movie" Cardin smiled wrapping an arm around Velvet who was cosplaying as Aerith Gainsborough.

"Now are we ready?" Yang asked.

"Nearly Miss Xiao Long, we're just waiting from Port Goodwitch"

"Rocking the Van Helsing there sir" Weiss said

"Indeed Ms Hardy" Ozpin replied as Goodwitch arrived

"Whoa Professor!" Ruby gasped.

"Whgat is it too much?" Goodwithc asked referring to her Frigga from the Thor movie.

"No you look beautiful Glynda" Ozpin said

"Well, enough of that for now we have to get to the convention" Goodwitch said activating a teleportation Glyph.

* * *

"Here we are girls and boys" Ozpin said as they arrived at the Vale Convention centre

"Wow" they all said

"Alrigh so who's doing what?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm going to check the gaming section seeing how the tourneys are going" Weiss said

"Me and sis are going to check out the vendors" Yang said

"I'm just going to look around" Blake said spying something out of the corner of her eyes 'Adam?'

"And we're going to enter the cosplay competitions" Pyrrha said holding Jaune's hand.

"Very well" Ozpin said heading off with Goodwitch.

* * *

Blake was wondering around the stall when she felt him. There behind him dressed up as Adam Jensen was Adam Taurus

"Geez, you don't stick out all" Blake said walking over to Adam in a flirty manner "What are you doing here Adam?"

"I knew you would be here when they announced Kuro Ouushi would be here" Adam said

"And how did you know that?" Blake blushed as she was given a rectangular object

"Here, I got you a signed copy of the next Ninjas in Love" Adam said pecking her cheek "I've left them as well"

'Adam?' Blake though as she held her new book. 'Wait a sec...ADAM'S KURO OUUSHI!' she realised.

* * *

"Hey Black Cat mind a game?" Sun asked coming up to Weiss

"Sure you're on Goku" Weiss said as she picked up a controller and started to select her fighter was the game

"Bring it" Sun said as he picked as well 'So, Catwoman vs Shazam. This should be interesting' he thought as Weiss took a massive lead not getting hit once

"Still think you can take me bananas?" Weiss taunted

"Peekaboo!" Jaune said sending Catwoman into the side of a building "SHAZAM!" Sun cried unleashing a lightning attack

"You sneak rapscallion!"

"Pay attention then, like this!" Sun laughed

"It is so on like Sun Wukong!" Weiss declared

"Really?" Sun deadpanned.

* * *

"Fear me for I am the Dark Phoenix!" Pyrrha cried displaying her acting skill "And you three mismatched misfits cannot stop me" she indicated her team

"Patty, cover your eyes when I say" Jaune ordered

"On it Naruto!" Nora said

"NOW" Jaune ordered as he and Nora covered his eyes

"I Lelouch Vi Britannia command thee to surrender and stand down" Ren shouted playing hid part well

"You think your little powers are enough to stop me?" Pyrrha asked flipping her hair around blocking the 'command' "now burn!"

"This can't be" Nora said collapsing

"I Lelouch Vi Britannia command you to Kiss the blonde idiot!" Ren said as the command connected

"Come here handsome!" Pyrrha cried kiss Jaune passionately to the screaming applause of the gathered crowd.

* * *

Ruby was looking around at the wide range of anime the convention off

"Is that...Steins;gate I've looking everywhere for this one" she said buying it before she felt a rough hand on her shoulder

"Why hello there little girl, tell me do you want to know how I get this scars. But first I have just got to know; Why so serious?" a person cosplaying as The Joker said placing a blade against her throat. Now at a convention to some this would be a show, but to Ruby this was real and she was scared

"Hey Clown! Let the Girl go!" a new voice said as a person dressed up as Green Arrow shouted as he point an arrow at the Joker.

"Greenie, I'm not yours so why don't you toddle off and find Bats for me" 'Joker' laughed before realising his prisoner was upset

"Oh dear Miss Rose, I'm terribly sorry about that, I thought you wouldn't be scared by my presence, but I only realised I suppressed my aura to sneak up on you" The Joker said in a British and quick accent picking up her purchase and giving back to Ruby.

"professor Oobleck, wow great costume, and apology accepted" Ruby giggled

"Yeah sorry Ruby, should have sent you a message" Green Arrow said

"Russell?" Ruby asked to see the green haired mohawked member of Team CRDL laughed

"Ruby!" Velvet said coming over to the girl with Cardin, who automatically drew his bow upon seeing Russell

"Hawkeye" Russell said

"Green Arrow" Cardin grunted smiling as those gathered took photos of the two archers together, until all of a sudden

"OBJECTION!" a voice cried out making every one turn to see Sky Lark dressed up as Phoenix Wright.

"Nice costume Sky" Cardin laughed as their professor took a photo of the trio, then taking one of Velvet's character healing Ruby's character.

* * *

Yang was wondering around after getting some graphic novels and anime just looking at all the sights of teh convention. She posed for the occasional photo of her character and requests to have pictures with others, she truly loved cosplay, the only downside was that she could only do it at conventions. Suddenly she saw the most confusing costume ever. Someone had dressed up as Pumbaa from the Lion King.

"That is so awesome, I think I should ask for a picture" Yang asked going up to the guy "Hey I was wondering if I can take a picture of you?"

"Ah, Miss Xiao Long of course you can take a picture of his magnificent costume" the cosplayer said

"Professor Port? What are you doing here and wearing that?" Yang chuckled.

"There is a simple answer to that, I lost a bet with both Ozpin and Oobleck" Port said sourly

"Still cool costume" Yang smiled

"Indeed it is" Port said as Yang took a picture.

"Thanks"

"Oh man what a day" Weiss said as they all meet up outside. Oobleck, Port, Sky, Russell and Sun joining them.

"I'll say, man I can't believe that princess here is so good at games" Sun said

"Of course I am," Weiss smiled.

* * *

"Hey Blake you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah I just saw an old friend is all" Blake answered

"And damn was it a good time" Adam said appearing

"Yo Adam, how's my man going?" Sun asked

"Good Sunny" Adam greeted the monkey Faunus surprising Blake.

"You know each other?" Blake asked

"Yeah, we grew up together; before going separate ways" Sun said

"Yeah, but now I'm no longer a member of the White Fang" Adam said

"No you're an author of a certain series of book which our Catwoman here reads" Yang said

"How did you know about that?" Blake asked shocked making her and Adam blush

"It's quite a '_heartwarming´ _read" Yang smiled.

"Alright guys time for a group photo" Sun said as Weiss set up her scroll to take a picture, quickly getting into position.

"CHEESE!" the group said as the picture was taken.

Back at the dorm Weiss examined the group photo that was taken. It was bookended by Cardin as Hawkeye on the left and Russell as the Green Arrow on the right. The teachers were not in the photo sadly. Yang was lightly hugging Ruby from behind both throwing up the peace sign. In front of them was Pyrrha and Jaune, Pyrrha was draped around the blonde knight smiling softly while Jaune was displaying his character's trademark smile. Nora glomped Ren who had his mask off and a look of surprise on his face. Next to Cardin was Velvet performing Aerith's trademark pose, next to them was Sun and Adam with their arms around each other's shoulder smiling. In centre she and Blake stood back to back glaring at each other, and finally rounding it off between Yang ad Russell was Sky doing the trademark Objection! pose of his character. All in all it was a fun night and one she would cherish forever.

* * *

**A/N: For those wondering what everyone cosplayed as here's a list**

**RWBY: Ruby as Kairi from Kingdom Hearts 2, Weiss as Black Cat from Marvel Comics, Blake as Catwoman from Arkham City, Yang as Ms Marvel from Marvel Comic/ Avengers Earth's mightiest heroes.**

**JNPR: Jaune as post timeskip Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto, Pyrrha as Dark Pheonix from X-Men, Nora as Patty Thompson from Soul Eater, Ren as Zero/Lelouch Vi Britannia from Code Geass**

**CRDL: Cardin as Hawkeye from The Avengers, Russell as Green Arrow from Arrow, Sky as Phoenix Wright from Ace Attoney**

**Others: Velvet as Aerith Gainsborough from Final Fantasy VII, Sun as S.S. Goku from Dragon Ball Z, Adam as Adam Jensen from Deus Ex Human Revolutions, Ozpin as Gabriel Van Helsing from Van Helsing movie, Goodwitch as Frigga from Thor, Port as Pumbba from the Lion King, Oobleck as The Joker from The Dark Knight. **


	30. the Wolf Among Us

"The Wolf Among US, I think I've got it" Weiss said

"Its a downloadable title from those guys who made that zombie game" Jaune said

"Z-Z-Zombie game?" Weiss stuttered

"Not into zombies huh, well the wolf among us is fairy tales leaving in the human world" Jaune said smiling relieving Weiss

"That's right man I've forgotten what's happened. I'll go back and play it again" Weiss said "But I need to get episode three"  
"Weiss, they're up to Episode 4" Jaune said

"Episode 4!" Weiss exclaimed

After waiting a while to get the download, Weiss got into her gaming gear and sat down on a beanbag and loaded the game.

Okay so I've played: Faith and Smoke and Mirrors. I just downloaded A crooked mile and In sheep's clothing out now and the next one Cry Wolf will be out later this year, okay so first case" she said starting the first episode again and saw that the main character was walking into a apartment building and saw a toad watching what was happening.

"Ah Mr Toad I think I threatened you last time I played this" Weiss said "I'll be a bit friendlier with him" Weiss smiled choosing the gentler options. Toad was swearing his head off in anger.

"I forgot how coarse this game's language could be" Weiss growled "I hope Ruby doesn't come in especially towards the end of Episode 2, that place is disgusting" Weiss said referring to the strip joint in the second episode.

"Now to deal with Woody" Weiss said

After throwing the woodsman out the window she saw her character roll of the Toad's car

Oh suck it up, you can get another one! What about Bigby huh? He just fell out of a window and you're worried about the metallic object and not the werewolf on top of it!" Weiss snapped. Soon one of the character buried the woodsman's axe into his own head.

"Ouch" Weiss groaned as the characters continued to talk after Weiss gave the girl Bigby was talking to a light

"So this is the victim" Weiss said "But what character is she again?" Weiss asked as the conversation and chapter finished.

"So these are the woodlands? Not too shabby" Weiss said looking at the sign before walking in the gate hearing something

"Okay I better check that out" Weiss said moving over to the grass and seeing some behind the tree, asking her to come out

"Is that, Beauty from Beauty and the Beast, where's Blake when you need her?" Weiss asked only to feel the hardness of a hard cover book hitting her in the head

"Ow" Weiss said looking back to see a ribbon pulling the book back

"What was that for?" Weiss asked

"The beauty and the beast joke" Blake said from her bunk. "And yes I've been here the whole time", and by the way you should pick the 'I promise' one"

"Thanks" Weiss said picking the positive selection. "And why didn't you say anything?"

"I was reading" Blake said tapping the book.

Sometime later the character in the game got a phone call after trying to get some sleep after dealing with Colin the pig. As the character meet the caller Weiss growled

"Hey what do you know Weiss, you're in this game" Blake joked

"That's Snow White, I'm Weiss Schnee" Weiss reminded her team mate

"Weiss, you're name when translated means White Snow" Blake said

"So?" Weiss asked as she investigate a murder sight

"White Snow, Snow White" Blake said smirking

"That bastard, I bet you my father named me that on purpose!" Weiss shrieked throwing her controller onto her bed.

"The fiend" Blake chuckled picking up the controller and continued to play where Weiss left off.

"She just can't handle the jokes," Blake said examining the crime scene

"Well it's pretty obvious that the Woodsman didn't do this, but what the heck" Blake shrugged selecting the Woodsman's threat option.

"I wonder what will happen next time she plays this game, especially when she meets the deputy mayor Ichabod Crane. Because I know for a fact that his story freaks her out a lot" Blake smiled before saving the game and waited for Weiss to finish chewing her father out for naming her the reverse of Snow White.

"I alomst feel sorry for Mr Schnee; almost" Blake smiled going back to her book after packing Weiss' Xbox up.


	31. Batman Arkham Origins

"Finally after waiting all morning it finally downloaded" Weiss said as she finally had the Arkham Origins story based DLC Cold, Cold heart.

"Isn't that the Mr Freeze DLC?" Yang asked reading the Killing Joke.

"Sure is" Weiss chirped as she loaded the game

"Why is it called Arkham Origins if the game is set in Batman's second year?" Yang asked.

"Because it deals with the origins of several of Batman's foes. The Joker, Bane, Riddler and Black Mask come to mind, not to mention its the first time he interacts with Jim and Babs Gordon" Weiss explained

"Babs?" Yang asked confused

"Batgirl" Weiss said

"Oh" Yang said as Weiss started playing the game.

"WHOA!" Yang said seeing Mr Freeze in action before the game gave you control of Bruce Wayne who was on his way to get his batsuit, only to be stopped by some thugs that you had to fight off while Alfred was somewhere else.

"I'm glad they didn't hurt Alfred" Weiss said thinking off the head butler at her home estate. He was kind of like a grandfather to the heiress, considering her real grandfather was a massive dick.

"Why wouldn't he have multiple entires into the Batcave?" Yang asked.

"I don't know" Weiss said

"Great, there's the entrance" Weiss said walking up to the wine tasting room, and pulled the lever to the entrance allowing her to travel down the tunnel to get to the Batcave while Alfred's voice reminded Bruce to be careful because of the events of the main game.

"What did he mean by that?" Yang asked before seeing the ledge "Never mind" she shrugged as Weiss jumped the gap and landed on the other side leading to an elevator. Once Weiss got to the Batsuit Chamber she saw a bulkier version

"What is that, the XE batsuit or something, it looks almost like the Counter Frost Battle Armour our comapny makes for the Arctic Regional Divisions of the Military" Weiss said

"You guys have a defence division?" Yang asked shocked.

"Technically, it comes under the Schnee Dust Corporation, but it's a separate company called Schnee Mecha Tech" Weiss said

"You guys make Mechs?" Yang asked as Weiss continued

"Yes we do"  
"Cool, I'll take mine in black and yellow with two heat stingers"

The next section was a bit tougher considering she needed heavy stealth, something her Catwoman loving teammate Blake was an expert at, she started by stringing up some thugs with her claw gadget, before jumping down in there taking down one or two goons, before she was finally killed. The second time she tried, she managed to defeat the goons, one she even slide tackled before performing a ground takedown

"Now to the next section" Weiss said which was a couple of groups of goons and Mr Freeze taking the person you were looking of.

"Wow great work there princess" Yang said  
"Shut up" Weiss snapped beating another group of Thugs, rounding the corner to see a massive chunk of ice

"Looks like Freeze isn't the only one with cryogenic weapons" Batman said

"I bet I could melt that" Yang said as Weiss entered the ballroom.

"Okay so we got two of those for lack of a better term Icers" Weiss said

"Shouldn't be too tough" Yang said as Weiss dropped in and started to fight the thugs off, only to be frozen

"What the Frost?" Weiss asked

"HEY! Don't go stealing my job alright?" Yang asked  
"What job?" Weiss asked countering a thug before dodging the ice

"Making puns" Yang said "Oh by the way I guess he chilled you off"

"Not now Yang" Weiss growled activating her shock gauntlets  
"Okay now that is stealing" Yang said

"HOW that electricity, yours are flames"

"Still, not cool" Yang said

"Whatever" Weiss said

"Okay so I'll jame their guns and try and drop down and stealth attack that guy silently taking him down" Weiss said

"Five Lien it won't work" Yang said as Weiss jammed the guns before dropping down, being spotted as she touched down

"Wallet's on the bedside; and I'll know that you'll have taken more than five lien" Weiss said as Yang just shrugged

"I'll get it later" Yang said before a grolwing was heard

"I knew I shouldn't have skipped breakfast" Weiss said

"Come let's go get some lunch and then you can be the cape crusader again afterwards" Yang said dragging Weiss out the door while throwing the silver controller on the bed.

"Yang! I need to finish this" Weiss struggled  
"No yet you don't" Yang said closing the door

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys this note is to tell you this series will be coming to a close soon. You see while I've had a blast writing this story I'm feel like I can't hold off the ending from creeping closer: The end of Weiss' secret being kept from her parents. Originally the two parter where her friends found out was supposed to be the original halfway point but, I just had so much fun with this series that I extended to a longer length.**

**But not to fear I may make a sequel, I'm working on a new chapter for the already extended Ozzie Velvet and a third story in my RWBY Secretsverse as I've started to call it is also in development this one starring Blake also the Summer Rose cameo in the Lightning Returns will be address in a future story.**

**So until next posting Catch you on the flipside**


	32. Weiss GTAV

"Okay so once again everyone's gone out and I'm alone. Plus its nearing that time" Weiss said glaring at the calendar that said it was nearly time for the week off when the teachers would go to the Kingdom's capital to report to the king. Meaning she would have to go home and hide her secret again, something that she hated since she arrived at Beacon. Her parents wouldn't understand her gaming habits as a way to unwind from all the stress she had to endure as a heiress they put on her. So now she was kind of depressed with that fact coming up so she went to her game collection, but first she looked at the door going over to it and locked it before sending a message to Yang returning to her game collection and pulled out GTA V

"I'll redo some of the heists" Weiss said "And first one up is the jewellery store, which I'll do it the way I did first time round, before seeing if I could do it the other way" Weiss said

"But first I'll replay that Lifeinvader mission" Weiss said selecting that particular mission and playing it "First I need to get a set of clothing" she said going into the clothing store and picking a black vest and yellow shirt combo before leaving teh store.

"Now that I have that the clothes I need to go into the building and fiddle with that prototype phone and then" Weiss said waiting for the mission to let her continue before continuing on with the game as shge followed some nerdy programmer who was having trouble with his PC.

"I forgot what was on this computer" Weiss sighed doing the mission closing the not safe for work popups so she could reach the computer's anti virus software

"Wow Weiss, I didn't knwo you were in to those sorts of things"

"RUBY!" Weiss screamed from shock and fear as she turned the tv off

"Awe" Ruby whined before Weiss hit her on the head "Ow" the hooded huntress squeaked

"What are you even doing her? I thought you were with Yang!" Weiss snapped

"I was, but she took too long in looking at underwear, seriously that girl has too much if you ask me" Ruby said

"But still she should have told you I was playing a game you couldn't watch" Weiss said as Ruby's scroll pinged

"_Hey Rubes, Weiss is playing GTA 5 make sure you stay out of the dorm room until me and Blake come back, love Yang PS I'm getting you a new bra!_" Ruby read out.

"Now you get the message" Weiss sighed "Alright you can stay but you have to do your homework"

"Okay" Ruby said pulling on her headphoens and pulling out her history homework.

'If she finishes I'll let her wtach me pull off the heist, but that means I can only do it the way I did before' Weiss thought finishing the mission she was doing now.

"Hey Ruby have you finished that homework yet?" Weiss asked

"Yeah, but it was boring" Ruby complained

"Well, considering you did has made me decided to break the rules for a bit and allow you to watch me play GTA 5" Weiss said

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, its just a simple heist so it shouldn't be too bad" Weiss said selecting that mission from the mission replay. Weis started the mission skipping teh cutscene and choosing her crew, this time she went with the best hacker rather than the one from Lifeinvader.

"Hopefully this makes things a bit better" she said as she drove out to the bank where she dropped Franklin off.

After the gas was deployed Weiss was delighted to hear that the hacker gave her more time than the old one did, enabling her to get all of the jewels.

"Too bad things can't be that simple in real life huh Weiss?" Ruby asked

"No it can't" Weiss answered as she was now driving as Franklin to the next point of the mission which was basically escaping from the cops through a series of tunnels and sewers before coming up on the other side, where it switched to Michael as you had to ram the police off the road.

"Wow Weiss you really don't like the cops that much huh?" Ruby asked yawning a bit

"Its just a game Ruby, remember we'll be called upon to help with law enforcements and if it ever happens we'll also have to become soldiers as well" Weiss said

"Yeah I know" Ruby sighed yawning again as Weiss finished up the mission, yawning as well.

"That was fun" Ruby said falling asleep with her head in the heiress' lap

"I guess it was" Weiss said saving the game and turning off her 360. I guess we'll have to play again" she whispered falling asleep.


	33. Pokemon

Weiss and Pyrrha stood on the field at opposite ends. Pyrrha was smiling

"Think you can take me?" Pyrrha asked

"Sure why not?" Weiss said holding a ball in her "Glaceon!"

"Why lets go; Infernape!" Pyrrha said summoning her fighting/fire type monkey pokemon

"Shit, you have a type advantage" Weiss complained "Anyway, Glaceon Ice beam" Wiess commanded as her pokemon fired out a beam of cold energy

"INfernape counter with Flame Wheel!" Pyrrha ordered as her Infernape conjured up a wheel of flames and rolled towards Glaceon

"Glaceon, dodge!" Weiss said panicked as the flame wheel hit her Pokémon causing it to faint

"Glaceon!" Weiss cried returning her Pokémon to her pokeball "You did well, have a nice long rest"

"Alright lets Rock n Roll Donphan!" Weiss shouted out summoning out her ground type Pokémon

"Infernape hold your ground with Mach Punch!" Pyrrha cheered

"Donphan Rollout!" Weiss said knowing she had the type advantage as Pyrrha's Infernape got flattened

"Infernape! Oh well, good try old friend return" Pyrrha commanded going to her next Pokeball "Gardevoir, shine"

"Wait which version this that one?" Weiss asked confused

"Huh?" Pyrrha asked

"Is it Gen V or Gen VI?" Weiss asked

"Gen VI, why?" Pyrrha asked

Weiss looked up from her 3DS over at her friend

"Gardevoir had a type change from pure psychic to Fairy/Psychic" Weiss said

"Really, huh I didn't know I thought you hadn't played since Black and White" Pyrrha said

"I keep up on the blogs" Weiss shrugged

"Oh okay" Pyrrha said getting back to the game "Don't you think it's weird we're visualising ourselves on the battle field while we're playing?"

"It helps with the mind set" Weiss shrugged

"Anyway Gardevoir Hypnosis!" Pyrrha commanded her Pokémon who tried to put Weiss' Donphan to sleep

"Donphan quick Use rollout!" Weiss panicked only to see her Pokémon speed off only for it to fall asleep

"Now Gardevoir: Dream Eater!" Pyrrha commanded as Gardevoir chowed down on Donphan's dreams.

"Donphan wake up!" Weiss said as Pyrrha kept up with Dream eater making the ground Pokémon faint "Sorry old friend, return!" returning him to his pokeball.

"So we're down two Pokemon" Pyrrha said

"You're on your second I'm on my third which will be, this one" Weiss smiled picking her next pokemon "Rock and Roll! Articuno!"

"A legendary! Weiss I thought I said no legendry Pokemon!"  
"Then why do you have Palkia in your party?" Weiss asked

"Good point" Pyrrha said

"Now Articuno Blizzard!" Weiss said as an icy cold storm started to brew

"Gardevoir return!" Pyrrha said calling back her fairy pokemon "Arcanine light them up!" she cried out

"Cool pokemon, but did you forget about Blizzard?" Weiss asked

"Arcanine's a fire type" Pyrrha "Now Sunny Day" she declared as the fire type increased the sunlight

"I hope you packed a coat because Articuno use Sheer Cold!" Weiss commanded as a blanket of Ice erupted from the legendary bird

"Arcanine Fire Spin NOW!" Pyrrha ordered, but as Arcanine's fire started to appear it was quickly snuffed out by sheer cold. "Dammit! Arcanine return, And Gardevoir Shine"

Garedvoir reappeared as Aritcuno softly floated in mid air  
"Articuno Fly!" Weiss commanded making her bird pokemon take to the sky

"Shit, Gardevoir Protect!" Pyrrha said as the psychic fairy pokemon protected itself for a turn, but did nothing consider that

"Did you forget that Fly hits after the turn it is used" Weiss said

"Shit, I don't have any potions" Pyrrha mumbled as Gardevoir was hit

"Okay now use Sheer Cold" Weiss shouted

"Gardevoir Protect!" Pyrrha said making her pokemon protect it self

"Alright" Weiss was about to shout another order when she was interuppted pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Blake wants to talk to me, about something" Weiss said nervously

"This wouldn't happen to do with you letting Ruby watch you play a certain game now would it?" Pyrrha asked

"I'm just glad it was Blake and not Yang who found me" Weiss said "Sorry Pyrrha, I was having such a good time" Weiss said closing the 3DS she was using and passed it back to Pyrrha cosnidering she had borrowed it in the first place to play against her friend.

"No problem, we'll just start a new round next time" Pyrrha smiled as Weiss left

"And tell Jaune thanks for letting me borrow his 3DS" Weiss said

"Sure" Pyrrha laughed as she turned off the handheld consoles and put them on charge.

Weiss opened the door to her dorm and noticed it was pitch black, she walked in with her hand on her rapier

"Blake?" she asked as teh door slammed shut "Is that you?" Suddenly a light turned on

"Why is her laptop out?" Weiss asked sitting down to it.


	34. Spooky games

"Come on Blake, not funny" Weiss said as she edged closer to the powered up laptop before the screen went all static like and a weird very heavily disguised voice came on the computer. This filled Weiss with dread about what was going to happen

"Weiss Schnee! We have your friend Blake Belladonna, to release her you have to play four games of our choosing and no matter what you cannot refuse this demand" the voice said as the scream of Blake was heard

"BLAKE YOU SHUT OF A BITCH!"

"I know you just tried to shout back, but it won't matter if you don't play the game then you're friend will die and if you want further proof look at your teammates bed" the voice said making Weiss seeing Blake's ribbon covered in blood and the clever of Gambol Shroud was crack

"Like I said out have no choice, the first game began soon" the voice said

"Alright what is the first game?" Weiss said as the first game showed the title making Weiss freak out

"Amnesia? Oh shit!" Weiss realised "These are going to be games I usually stay the hell away from aren't ya?" as the subtitle a machine for pigs was shown. She knew why the lights were out now as the character started exploring the mansion as someone was calling out for their father to find them. This was just the first part of the game and she was freaking out

"PLease let the second game be better" Weiss whimpered as she continued exploring the mansion hearing sound in the background as she checked the doors before hearing noises before finding the attic steps and looking up there where music started and finding a lantern as something ran past

"What was that?" Weiss said as he panic levels were rising as the spooky child voices were heard as she continued until she heard a piano and the room shook making Weiss panicked as she quickly screamed and ran away from the laptop.

"Well that didn't last long did it maybe you'll survive longer in the next one" the Computer voice said as the games switched from a haunted mansion to an abandoned moonlit forest

"Oh you damn bastards I wanted a nicer game, and what do you give instead: Slender!" Weiss snapped as she walked around the digital forest looking everywhere for eight pages. She was wandering around until she saw a page on the door of a truck.

"Got one" she cheered as the drums started 'oh shit, he's loose' as Weiss stumbled as the static started 'He's close!' she thought as she raced off until she found a second page as the sound intensified

'I'm screwed' she mumbled as the static came up again only this time she fully died as Slenderman appeared making her scream and back away from the laptop again

"NOt too bad, then again not too go either. Thsi next game though WILL test you" the voice said as it switched from Slender to a sci-fi horror game.

"Please not Dead Space, Please not Dead Space, Please not Dead Space" Weiss pleaded but it end up not working as Weiss was placed on a ship

'No I don't want to do this anymore'

Weiss was at the edge of her insantity as the monsters jumped out at her and she was doing nothing but run as she was out of ammo, so she had to find a new gun. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind her and blew on her neck sending chills down her neck as she entered the elevator an dcontinued oin until she found and gun before the shadow was right behind her again

'you're going to die' it whispered making Weiss scream out loud before racing out of the darkened dorm and into something warm which she curled her arms around and started to cry.

Suddenly a comforting hand stroked her hair

"Whoa, princess are you okay?" Yang asked softly

"No" Weiss whimpered "Someone took Blake and made me play horrible games, and during the third one somebody whispered I would die" she cried as Yang rubbed her back

"Blake, don't you think that went a little too far?" Yang asked as Blake walked out of their dorm with an evil smirk on her face

"Blake, you're okay?" Weiss asked

"Yes Weiss, I'm fine and I'm sorry for scaring you, but you did kind of deserve it" Blake said hugging the heiress

"Why?" Weiss asked

"We found out from Ruby you let her watch you play Grand Theft Auto 5, anyway Yang dealt with Ruby" Blake said as a bashful Ruby hid behind Yang

"Which we decided to punish Ruby by grounding her, she's not allow to play games for a week and no cookies for three weeks. Blake said she would handle yours. But I think you've had enough punishment for now" Yang said

"Sorry Weiss, I was feeling guilty about it, and Yang of course asked about so I blabbed" Ruby said looking crestfallen.

"That's okay I knew you would" Weiss smiled


	35. Murdered Soul Suspect

Weiss was wondering how she got roped into playing another spooky game, though this one was suggested by Ruby, and it was fairly new and Weiss was actually looking forward to playing this one.

"Murdered Soul Suspect huh?" Weiss asked

"Yeah, I mean you had bad experiences with those other scary games Blake made you play, so I thought that this one would be a bit better, consider the game isn't supposed to be that scary" Ruby said

"You have to investigate your own murder right?" Weiss asked

"I think so" Ruby said

"Cool, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to mysteries" Weiss smiled "Come on"

"So he got a tattoo for everything that happened in his life?" Ruby asked

"Yep, looks like it. The marriage and love tattoos I get, but the felony ones I really don't unless it invloves his brother" Weiss thought

"And the police on is a chained raven why?" Ruby asked curious

"I don't know maybe its the symbol of where the officer is" Weiss guessed as the cutscene continued. Soon Weiss took over as she moved to open the door to get the scumbag who threw him out of a window., After opening the door an old woman gasped and closed it making the player character look to where she was seeing...his own body

"That's creepy" Weiss gulped as she had toi align the soul with the body

"Talk about an out of body experience" Ruby said

"Et tu Ruby?" Weiss asked glaring at her

"Oh come on, like puns are Yang's trademark" Ruby shouted. Suddenly the criminal approached "WEISS!"

"Oh shit something bad going to happen. Ruby if you want you can cover your eyes" Weiss said

"Um yeah okay only if you do" Ruby said as the shooting happened making the girls squeal

"He just shot a corpse" Weiss trembled.

"And now you're a ghost" Ruby also trembled as the game changed to a plain of white and grey as the objective was shown.

"Head into the light? cliché much?" Weiss asked face palming

"Shh, you'll miss the touching reunion scene" Ruby smiled.

"So now we have to chase a ghost girl, while the town is covered in blue aura like objects from what appeared to be an older time" Wiess said as she followed the girl.

"Something feels off about that girl Weiss" Ruby said wrapping her cloak around her, this was a sign known only to team RWBY, and that was if Ruby wrapped herself in her cape something bad was coming.

"Its just a game Ruby" Weiss said learning about her ghostly abilities and unfinished business.

"Now let's get to investigating our own murder" Weiss said after seeing a cut scene involving the character's brother in law and a dick cop

"Seriously if Officer Burns and Hayman handled evidence like that they would get their asses handed to them" Ruby said

"Why do we interact with those two again?" Weiss asked looking over the scene

"The business with Roman and the White Fang caused Beacon students to interact with the VPD remember" Ruby stated

"Of course. Silly me" Weiss said as she started to possess people and started mind reading trying to find clues.

"So we know it was the bell killer, and he used your weapon against you, not to mention he went in there without backup" Ruby said

"Up next is the apartment where you died" Weiss said as they watched the cutscene whee the door closes to reveal something behind

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Ruby freaked out.

"The game's enemy type you have to defeat" Weiss gulped as the game witched back to the player

"So what do have to do?" Ruby asked.  
"Try and find the apartment you were murdered in" Weiss said as she phased through the walls.

"That's cool" Ruby shouted as Weiss controlled the character up stairs and possessing people to find out information, but once she entered the stair case she looked to see some old broken boiler which had a prompt to reveal making teh boiler complete collectable.

"Oaky so you have to collect these as well huh?" Weiss asked. Once she reached teh second floor the room was covered in weird symbols.

"What do they say?" Weiss asked looking at the runes,

"Wait, Weiss the book that came with the game in the front it had a key to decoding the runes" Ruby said

"Good idea" Weiss grabbing the limited edition book and her scroll and started to decode the message, it was revealed to be a grim messaged

'Sisters not in life but in this living death the town is our forever" the two girls gulped

"Shall we continue?" Weiss asked

"Yeah I want to find out what's in the apartment" Ruby said "But first I need a cookie"

"Good idea, I could go for some, cookie break?"

"Yep" Ruby said leaving the dorm as Weiss paused the game and took off her glasses.

"So the mystery deepens, this is going to be fun" Weiss smiled.

* * *

**A/N: So if you guys are confused I recommend finding a YouTube lets play because I don't think I made this game clear. Anyway I also wanted to say thanks to you guys for making this my highest reviewed fanfiction. But I must say that sometime within the next week this will be finishing up, but don't fret you'll be getting more Secretverse action with my Blake story and I'm also proud to announce: Weiss the Gamer Level 2 will be in development after I finished this one, also Ozzie Velvet will be getting a new chapter soon based on the teammates Velvet will be getting in Volume 2 of RWBY which is going to rock!**

**Until next time catch you on the flipside**


	36. Team Minecraft

"Come on guys" Weiss grumped as she was on the local server for Minecraft hoping the others would hurry up and joined

'RosyR34per joined'

'BlackCatNinja joined'

'MischievousSunDragon joined'

"Of course you would have that one Yang" Weiss snapped making Yang giggle

'CoffeeDragonOum joined'

'HyperactiveValkyria joined'

'MagneticSpartan joined'

'MoonlessKnight joined'

"MoonlessKnight seriously Jaune?" Weiss asked

"What?" Jaune asked

"Never mind, today we are going to play a build off in Minecraft Team RWBY vs Team JNPR" Weiss said "The goal is very simple. Using all the materials I have gathered in the chests by either the massive Red or blue rectangles you must construct a tower to the top of the building level which is sblock by six blocks. The first one to build it wins." Weiss instructed before

'AussieBunnie joined'

"GDay mates" Velvet said

"And I take it"  
"Yes, Velvet is here to either help of hinder the teams, by either removing or adding blocks, refilling supplies or just destroying a whole layer of the building" Weiss said

"Awe Crap"

The game started with everyone picking their avatars: Weiss picked the Wasp, Ruby- Black Widow Blake- female ninja, Yang- female pirate, Jaune-Knight, Ren Samurai, Nora Valkyrie FIghter,Pyrrha Female Spartan and Velvet: Mermaid.

"Now let the building begin!" Weiss shouted as the teams ran off with Velvet just standing still as teh team raided the chests looking for materials

"I got sixty oak blocks" Blake said making the first four layers of the towers.

"I got some smoother stone" Ruby said

"Put a ladder up and then build on top of Blake's work" Weiss said as Ruby got soem ladders out of a chest

"I saw some wool in one of the chests" Yang said

"Um Guys where's our chests?" Jaune asked looking around

"I don't know" Pyrrha said

"Velvet must have hidden them" Ren said digging at the mount of dirt in front of them, only it was Jaune who noticed a chest

"Hey guys I found one I'm going to start building" Jaune cheered taking out the bundle for materials

"Okay Jaune, we're nearly finished here" Pyrrha said

"Guys what's Jaune's building with?" Ruby asked

"Probably wool" Weiss said using ice to build upon Yang's layers of wool

"Um Guys, Jaune's building with dynamite" Blake said

"Shit!" the girls said

"One false move and kaboom huh?" Yang asked.

"Come on we're winning" Weiss said hurrying team RWBY

"I've got some green wool" Rne said as he put ladders up before noticing "Ah Jaune you built the first couple of layer with TNT, meaning we have to be careful and watch out for Velvet"

"Okay" Jaune said opening a chest and withdrawing the sandstone in it as Ren was finishing up his green wool layers.

"Next layer" Ren shouted

"I've got it" Pyrrha said starting to build with Iron blocks

"Wait why isn't Velvet doing anything?" Nora asked

"Be grateful that she isn't otherwise we would all be dead" Ren said  
"Okay" Nora said finding a chest containing Obsidian

"You do have to wonder why Velvet isn't moving. Weiss asked her to join to either help or hinder us, so why isn't she?" Pyrrha asked

"hey Velvet, you there" Ruby asked hitting Velvet's avatar in eh game "Well she's out"  
"Oh man, what the heck is she doing?" Weiss asked as they stand around

"Hey they caught up" Yang said

"What?" Weiss said climbing down a ladder and looking at the next chest grabbing the blocks of snow and back up to the top of their tower.

"Another ten layers and its over" Blake said grabbing some black wool

"Okay" Weiss said

"NO NORA!" Ren shouted before explosions were heard

"Whoops sorry Ren" Nora said

"Who the heck gave us a flint and steel?" Jaune asked

"Who gave it to Nora?" Pyrrha asked

"Crap we have basically lost" Jaune said

"Never mind, maybe next time" Yang said as the game over.

"Now I'm going to find out what happened to Velvet" Ruby said "Anybody want to come with me?"

"I'll come" Weiss said stretching as the partners walked out of their dorm

"What do you think happened?" Yang asked packing up the console for Weiss

"I have no idea" Blake said "I hope it wasn't anything bad or anything"

"Velvet?" Ruby asked knocking on their friend's dorm, "Are you okay?"

"Can you hear anything?" Weiss asked hearing a moan

"What is that?" Ruby asked as Weiss slowly opened the door slightly. "Whoa"

"What is it?" Weiss asked seeing what her partner saw. Velvet was heavily making out with her former bully Cardin Winchester, with most of her clothes on the floor, her pants was covering her controller.

"Come on" Weiss said pulling Ruby away.

"Never expected that" Ruby muttered.


	37. Halo Sparta Assault

"Come on get around there" Weiss growled as she dodged the elite, only to die after sidestepping three paces as a grunt blew he up

"You have got to be kidding me" she growled as she tried it again

"Which Halo is this?" Yang asked

"Spartan Assault, they ported it over to the Xboxes after it was successful on laptops and tablets" Weiss said starting the level again as she once again got up to teh part where she died.

"That would explain the top down view" Yang said crashing on Blake's bunk looking for something

"Okay here we go again" Weiss said using a grenade at some elites and blasting the Grunts with a shotgun before switching to an assault rifle and taking down the jackels that were a bit farther than her

"So what level is this one?" Yang asked finding the graphic novel she was looking for, missing what was under the graphic novel.

"You have to take out seven elites" Weiss said "And I was killed on the last one" she growled.

"That has to hurt" Yang said off handily brushing her hair back out of her eyes.

"It does but this time I'm going to do it" Weiss declared

"That's nice keep it down" Yang said falling asleep.

"Finally I cleared that dumb level" Weis sighed stretching the kinks out of her shoulders before she went onto the next level, she then heard a snore

"Really Yang?" Weiss asked annoyed at her friend snored whenever she slept. Weiss shook her head before returning to the game to see the next leve had loaded and had started, in which she had to destroy some turrets,

"Okay here goes nothing" Weiss said proceeding with caution after heading back to get some grenades and continued on blasting some grunts and Elites before coming to a Covenant tank

"Okay is this empty or do I have to pull whoever is in it outr?" Weiss asked stalking it

"But mum I don't want a haircut" Yang mumbled in her sleep

"Honestly" Weiss sighed before turning back to the game.

"Nearly there all I have to do is cross here and blow up those turrets" Weiss said as she was blasted from behidn by an elite having to do the level again

"Piece of shit" the heiress growled before starting the level again. the action she took was to get some grenades and extra ammo before walking off to the main battle area where she switched to her pistol and started firing and killing some grunts.

"This pistol is way too over powered" Weiss murmured switching to her assault rifle to mow down an elite and some more grunts, continuing until she got to a turret where she tried to throw a grenade at the dumb thing, only she was killed by the blast.

"Shit, okay take three" Weiss said trying again, only this time passing the turrets.

"Finally, now how long until I reach the end.?" she asked before coming across an empty Wraith "Me likey" she giggled as she got into the tanked and rampaged on the white grunts and jackals that meet her. Only to get out of the tank before legging it over to the turrets, and being killed on the way there

"Shit, okay forth time's the charm she said as she went back to get the extra grenades and ammo, switched to her pistol to kill the grunts; changed to her assault rifle to get past the elites, destroyed the turrets with grenades, grabbed the wraith got up to the end.

"Okay now I'll use the hologram to get the elites out of my way" she said as a copy of the player character went to the left while she went right taking down the turret and other grunts and planted a bomb on the right mega turret before shooting her way over to the left planting the bomb and then just mopped up what was left over from the fight as she went back to the Scorpion tanks where the game ended, at which point Weiss once again stretched

"That was a hard level" she yawned before turning the game off and packing up, "Plus I think Yang has the right idea" she smiled taking off her glasses and placing them back in their pouch before crawling under the warm covers of her bed to regain her energy.

* * *

**A/N Ladies and Gentlemen we are now on the final stretch for this fanfic, but not to worry I have some good games coming up in the next three chapters: DuckTales HD and Doom, which will be the final chapter. Sorry to say, but will our favourite gaming heiress be gone for long, not likely, so cheer up you will get the next chapter before... RWBY Volume 2 Episode 1. Hooray, okay not really**

**Also I keep talking about this Blake story which you may have missed the subtle introduction to it, but hey if you look back between chapters 20-25 (so basically between the Amazing Spider man 2 and Deadpool Chapters, you may find what I'm talking about, you have read it already but probably didn't stick) so that story will be out after Weiss the heiress, it won't be as long at this one though. So I better get to writing that next chapters**

**Until tomorrow catch ya on the flipside**


	38. Ducktales

"Why not break out one of the classics?" Weiss asked selecting Ducktales HD while she hummed the opening theme to the cartoon.

"Weiss, if you start singing that song I will hurt you" Blake said

"Everyday they're out there making Duckatles" Ruby sang  
"That includes you Ruby" Blake glared at their young leader.

"So anyway what level are you on?" Yang asked.

"Level five" Weiss said

"Isn't that the fire level?" Ruby asked.

"How do you know that?" Weiss asked "Considering this game was originally just before our time"

"The internet" Ruby said smiling

"Of course" Weiss deadpanned.

"Quickly jump on him" Ruby cheered as Weiss was trying to concentrate on the game, which involved jumping over pitfalls.

"Ruby, she kinda needs to concentrate" Yang said

"But" Ruby said

"Ruby, let her play" Yang said dragging Ruby into a hug

"Alright" Ruby said getting comfortable in her sister's loving hug

"Thanks Yang" Weiss smiled

"No prob" Yang said as she fell down a hole

"Oh come on" Weiss said

"You do have to admit it is a hard level to finish, between the spike and the gaps" Blake said

"Okay, I'm going to get some cookies" Ruby said getting up and walked out.

"I'll get some tea ready" Blake said

"Why?" Yang asked, before Blake silently indicated to Weiss; knowing that she would rage quit.

"Okay you have two ledges and a single block for platforming of course you can't do it properly without dying" Weiss growled

"Here try this" Ruby said handing Weiss her headphones as she selected a song from her MP3 player. Weiss waited a few seconds before it started playing

"Ducktales huh? Okay" Weiss said trying again.

"Lets hope that works" Ruby said as Weiss finally cleared the first section before continuing onto the second section.

"Okay so it worked" Ruby shrugged as she saw Weiss easily clear the next two sections, the lava crossing had them all on edge, but Weiss got into the flow of things using the flying lava duck monsters as stepping stone, and the third section where Scrooge was covered in shadows was somehow passed without hitting a single enemy, which the girls knew was tricky but Weiss handled herself as the climbing sections started.

"After the climbing sections are the final boss" Weiss said

"Watch out for the boulder" Blake said

"What boulder?" Weiss asked as a bolder crushed her

"That boulder" Blake smiled.

"Grrr, stupid rock" Weiss growled as she finished the climbing sections only to be met with a dreaded rail sections

"Not this!" Weiss growled jumping in the cart "I can't stand these sections" she had reached the end of the rail section and jumped a bit too early

"That is what I hate about this section" Weiss said

"Just try again" Yang said

"Alright but only one more time"

'I'm hoping so, I wonder if Weiss does a good Donald Duck impersonation' Yang smirked

"Why are you smirking?" Ruby asked.

"No reason."

"Screw this stupid level" Weiss snarled as she gripped the controller tighter making a creaking sound

"Weiss, you're going to break your controller" Blake said

"I know that, Blake!" Weiss said as she tried again

"Maybe you should have a break" Ruby said as she noticed Blake brewing some tea

"Not yet, just once more" Weiss said successfully jumping this

"SEE WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" Weiss shouted as she felt relieve only to see the lava "Oh come on" she deadpanned as she jumped some more lava ducks before coming to another railcar

"Nope, that's it" Weiss said letting go of her controller

"Oh come on Weiss, just try it once" Yang said "Or are ya a chicken"

"I'll show you who's chicken" Weiss barked jumping into the car after picking up her controller

"Yang!" Ruby whined "She had nearly calmed down"

The rail was a simple one with Weiss finding it easy until she found out that it ended after a upwards slope.

"Oaky let's try this again" Weiss said only this time she used the bottom railed, only to die again

"Third time's the charm" Yang said  
"Fine" Weiss said doing it again, this time clearing the jump

"Yes I did it, and after this next section is the boss" Weiss cheered.

"Nope forget it" Weiss said shutting off the console after trying the boss first time around and loosing badly "You guys can forget it" Weiss said standing up and accepting the warm cup of tea Blake held out for her to relax her nerves.

"Do you not like vampires?" Ruby asked

"No, it's not that it's just that I hate that final boss, I've been stuck on it for months" Weiss admitted

"Hey it's okay, so you're having a tough time with a boss, it's alright to leave it for awhile, now the sun's out and there no clouds anyway perfect day for a walk I think" Yang said leaving the dorm

"Quite" Weiss nodded


	39. the finale part 1

"So its time to head back for a week" Weiss said packing up her gaming gear into its own suitcase.

"Are you sure you have to go back, I mean you can stay with any of us for the week" Yang said

"I agree, you don't have to home Weiss" Ruby said

"I know its may be small but my apartment door is always opened" Blake said

"I thought you lived with your mum?" Yang said

"Mum moved in to my apartment to look after it while I was at Beacon, which I grateful, after all where she was living wasn't good for her health, so I got her to come here and l got a house sitter" Blake said

"Hey, considering majority of us live in Vale, do you think we can get together?" Ruby asked.  
"Why not" Blake answered.

"Not me, I have to head back home" Weiss said sadly.

"Its alright" Ruby said softly

"Alright here I go," Weiss said stepping out of the car her parents sent to collect her from the sky-port. Standing at the door was an elderly gentleman who had salt and pepper hair and a small well groomed moustache and a warm smile on his face.

"Hello Alfred" Weiss said hugging the old butler

"Welcome home Miss Weiss" Alfred smiled hugging the heiress

"Are they home?" Weiss asked as several other servants got her bags out, all expect one; her gaming gear, which she held.

"No, I'm afraid not; your mother will be home in a couple, and as for you father he'll be back after nigfhtfall. The White Fang are increasing their attacks, however something has made them a bit sloppier" Alfred said "Would you know anything about that Miss Weiss?"

"Maybe" Weiss laughed as she entered her bedroom, setting down her gaming equipment

"Shall I bring you some refreshments miss Weiss?" Alfred asked

"Yes please" Weiss said setting up her Xbox.

After a while Alfred was busy reading the newspaper when he heard the door open up

"That can't be" Alfred said looking at his watch "She's early" the butler panicked as he walked over to the front doors."Good day ma 'am I take it your business was simple" Alfred said bowing

"It was thank you Alfred" Weiss' mother Fiona said smiling "Is Weiss home?" she asked as she let down her platinum blonde hair out of its ponytail, fluffing it to make it sit more comfortably on her shoulders, her deep turquoise eyes sparkling with warmth and comfort. She was the family's port of call in the emotional storms of life.

"She is, I think she is having a rest; after travelling all day, you know what it's like" Alfred said bluffing.

"I'll check up on her and then come down for a cup of tea" Fiona said.

"Come get some!" Weiss shouted as she blew away some enemies in whatever game she was play. She wore her purple hoodie and cargo skirt combination, unlike the usual huntress outfit she wore during her time at home.

"SCORE!" Weiss cheered spinning around on the chair she sat on "So who's next?" she chuckled continuing on with the game. Unaware that her mother was standing behind her mouth wide open in shock at what her daughter was doing

"WEISS!" Fiona shouted scaring Weiss

"MUM?" Weiss asked removing her headphones and standing up "Hello mother, how was your day?" the heiress smiled

"Did I do something wrong?" Fiona asked

"No why?" Weiss asked

"Because of this! You playing games instead of studying, what would your father say?" Fiona said

"What I'm not allow to have a hobby which allows me to lower my stress levels?" Weiss shouted

"Yes, but I don't think playing games is one. Art, music, writing are still hobbies which allows you to de-stress. Besides I don't want you to waste your beauty playing thses" Fiona said "Plus you'll become lazy and then all you want to do is play these games" Fiona said trying to reason with her daughter

"You wouldn't get it" Weiss said turning away "Like usual, you try and make me what you want me to be, just like dad, just like society expects of me to be like" Weiss' tone of voice taking a colder form

"Very well, ALFRED!" Fiona shouted making Weiss fear

"Mother please no!" Weiss cried

"Yes ma'am?" Alfred said walking in

"I want you to confiscate Weiss' game console" Fiona said

"Very well ma'am" Alfred said

"Here I'll help you" Weiss said packing up the console and its game in a suitcase which she handed to Alfred

"You know ma'am that was a bit harsh" Alfred said closing the door after Weiss collapsed on her bed

"I know, and I know Weiss is into gaming but she has had access to it all term, so a week won't harm her. Just make sure to pack with her stuff whne we head to Vale this weekend" Fiona said smiling

"Certainly ma'am" Alfred smiled walking off.


	40. The end part 2: Doom

Today was the last day of the week off from Beacon, so Weiss' family decided to spend the last day in Vale considering her father Geist had some last minute business to attend to there, While he was doing whatever he needed to attend to while they were in the city. Weiss had decided to use her secondary civilian clothing as she liked to call the outfit she wore whenever she went to go get something gaming related, only this time she let her hair down.

"Man I need to play a game or something, all this time off is killing me" Weiss sighed passing an alley way before looking at her phone "And dad's still got another two hours before his business is up, I could catch up with the others" she pulled it out before a hand went around her mouth muting her screams

"That's it pretty lady don't make a sound" a thug said plucking the phone from Weiss' hand and located her father's number and typed it into his own

"Now let's get ready for phase 2" the thug said smiling as the group walked off.

"And that gentlemen will be all for today" Geist said smiling as the meeting was adjourned as the members of management of the Vale section of his company dispersed, he just relaxed back in the black leather office chair and rubbed his temples. His silvery white hair was slicked back and his ice blue eyes looked out in worry, The White Fang were still attacking them, he had lost his sister and a couple of brothers to them. His mother was the first victim; but just lately they backed off attacking anything involving the Schnee, even the smaller dust stores were safe. He didn't want to think of it; he knew the reasons why they were safe. His only child Weiss. He would do anything for the girl; even give up his life for her. His thoughts were cut off when his phone rang. he checked the caller ID on it and frowned not knowing the number

"Hello?" he asked

"Yo, am I talking to Papa Bear Schnee?" the voice on the other line said, this puzzled Geist as he didn't know why this young hooligan called him

"I am" Geist said becoming a bit more worried

"Well then I guess you want to know that we got your little princess" the hooligan said

"Weiss! NOW LISTEN HERE YOU! I WILL FIND YOU AND THEN" Geist shouted before he was interrupted

"Chill Papa bear we'll give her back, if you beat us in a game of our choosing" The hooligan said making Geist quirk an eyebrow

"I'm listening" he said

"You beat us, we give back your daughter and leave you alone, but loose and the you'll have to pay to get her back safely, about 500,000 lien" the hooligan said

"Alright I'll play your little game. But know that you have shown me how stupid you are by doing this" Geist said

"Alright meet us at the location I send you" The hooligan said hanging up

"Idiotic little vermin, if they are even remotely working with the white Fang" the man said grabbing his jacket "Renee, I'm going on an errand. Make sure Fiona is notified if she gets here before I get back" Geist shouted as he grabbed his sword and one more thing.

"He won't come" Weiss admitted while the thugs she learnt were a gamer clan called the Doomers. Major bunch of punk hoping to be some kind of badass criminals. But what she also heard they were fairly successful when it came to their schemes; heck even Roman had some respect for them.

"No he will, considering he loves his little princess" the leader said

"So you are the thugs that kidnapped my daughter" Geist said walking into the den of these villains. Weiss noticed something out of place with his white and silver suit. A red scarf was wrapped around his neck.

"So you the papa bear of the little bear?" the leader said

"I am" Geist said

"Excellent, now me and my amigos have set up a gaming station for you over there" the leader said indicating a desk and console on it

"So what are we exactly playing?" Geist asked

"A little game called Doom" leader laughed

'Oh shit, dad please be careful' Weiss thought terrified of what was going to happen.

"Let's begin hombre" the leader said as they started the game

"Remember you win the game and we let your precious daughter go, if one of us wins the game then you have to pay us for her" Leader chuckled as the game started

"Oh dear, I'm not sure how you use this thing" Geist said examining the controller before trying out all the different buttons to see what they do "I think I have this" he mumbled trying to locate all three players. This only worked in backing him into a corner which made the Doomers chuckled

"Your cornered hombre, time to be pawned you noob" Leader laughed making Weiss look away before three bangs were heard

"What was that?"

"That was skill, now what was it you called me? Ah yes noob" Giest said smiling

"Whoa how did the old man do that?" Doomer B said confused

"How I did that was with the experience of being Vale's Doom Champion five time in a row, something that you little pricks wouldn't have known anyway" Geist smirked

"Oh shit, guys; this old dude it couldn't be" Doomer C said

"What?" Leader asked

"He's DarkBlizzard226" Doomer C said making everyone stare at the old man playing the game

"You know I never did like the shotgun" Geist said "One of these on the other hand" he had a smirk on his faced as he picked up a chainsaw

'Dad's the legendary gamer DarkBlizzard226? I thought he was just some legend that the forums made up a long time ago! Go Dad' Weiss thought as she flashed back to a time when she was younger.

"Daddy?" she said sleepily as her father was at the computer

"Yes sweetheart?" he asked turning to his young daughter

"I had a nightmare" Weiss said as she was picked up

"Alright, how about you help daddy out with something" the father smiled as he sat down before placing Weiss on his lap

"What is it?" Weiss asked looking at the screen

"I think I may need a bit of help fighting off the evil empire" Geist smiled revealing he was play X-Wing on the computer

"I don't think I can do much" Weiss whispered

"That's alright I just need a co-pilot to cheer me on" he smiled as Weiss nodded her head. Fifteen minutes later she was fast asleep on her father's lap as he finished the mission.

'That's right after that night I started to play games a lot more; sometimes out in the open and other times in secret because my mother wanted me to take a slightly artistic interests. I do enjoy singing but it wouldn't take the place of gaming' Weiss thought smiling as her father knocked them down several kilometers of pegs.

"Oh goodie, the BFG!" Geist said evilly "Game over!"

"NO!" they shouted as the game ended after Geist fired the BFG. "Well, that was fun" Giest smiled as he walked over to where Weiss was hung up on the wall and drew his sword, using it to lift the rope a little while he slipped his arm under Weiss' knees to hold steadliy

"I've got you" he said softly hugging her as her feet touched the floor.

"Dad" Weiss whimpered as she was held in his arms.

"It's okay now you're safe" Geist smiled stroking her hair in a loving manner.

"Not quite yet" Leader said holding a gun

"I think you are" Geist said shielding Weiss

"Dad, no please I can" Weiss started but was interrupted by the sound of a shotgun blast

"Finally you three are more annoying the Torchwick" Yang said entering the warehouse "I can't believe you made me chase all around Vale!" she shouted before noticing Weiss and her father

"Oh hye Weiss, what are you doing here; no wait let me guess you were held hostage by these dickheads" Yang said kicking one of them in the ribs

"Yeah how did?" Weiss asked before Yang smiled.

"Ozpin sent me a message that a high ranking Huntsman's daughter was kidnapped and ask me to find the kidnappers" Yang explained

"Typical Victor" Geist said smiling "and of course the way you acted I assume your the daughter of Summer Rose and Akatsuki Long" Geist said

"Yep" Yang said "Well got to go and drop these scumbags off at the police station and then I have to meet Blake, how Weiss you want to chill later?" Yang added dragging teh Doomers away

"Sure why not" Weiss shrugged

"I'll text you the details" Yang said leaving with the goons.

"An interesting friend you have there" Geist said smirking

"Who cares right now I just want to spend time with my old man" Weiss said.

A week later team RWBY were walking down the hallway talking about what happened on their week off, Ruby quickly hugging Weiss whne they heard about the Doomers.

"I'm fine Ruby, thanks to both Dad and Yang" Weiss said punching Yang on the shoulder lightly

"You're welcome Snowy" Yang said as Blake opened up the door and froze

"UYm...who are you?" the Faunus asked as the rest of the team saw what Blake was talking to. There in the dorm was a person who looked like Yang only with Ruby's red and black colour scheme and a longer banner hanging off her belt and a longer back skirt

"Hey guys nice to meet you I'm Briar Rose" she said smiling

"Okay then, do we know you?" Ruby asked

"Maybe, so who wants to play some games?" Briar asked.

* * *

**A/N: So that was Weiss the Gamer, and this is just a note to say thanks for tuning in, reading and reviewing this fanfic which has passed a long of personal records on here like longest story and highest reviewed. Now for some BTS with character names**

**Geist is German for Ghost  
the first name I used for Ozpin is inspired by the first name of the Director of the 1939 Wizard of Oz starring Judy Garland  
and Briar Rose is a name used by Sleeping Beauty, also Briar and Summer Rose will be plot points for the sequel that was a subplot of this fanfic starred in the Lightning Returns Chapter.**

**Now finally I may start Weiss the Gamer Lv2 shortly in the meantime the Blake story will be up focusing on Blake being a fashion model (The hint was the catalogue she was reading in the Lion King chapter) the name I have for it is...I have no idea**

**So until Next time I'll catch you on the Flipside**


	41. Weiss the gamer Level 2 promo

It is said that a mystery will come to Beacon Academy

***Flashes to Briar Rose in the dorm***

But is said there is one who can track down the mystery and bring it to a conclusion

***Flash of Weiss in Lighting Returns cosplay***

Question is will she be able to find the clues to this mystery throughout the games she plays, or will another take her place as the mystery solver?

*Scenes of Ruby, Blake and Yang chilling out*

Be sure to find out as everyone's favourite heiress Weiss continues to game hard and win the level to solve a mystery of time and space

Ren: Really Nora that's how you're doing this?  
Nora: Ren~ you screwed it up

Ren: No I didn't anyway, Weiss care to properly explain what's going to happen?

Weiss: Thank you Ren, anyway Join me as I continue to play video games

Nora And solve the mystery of Briar Rose!

*Ren drags Nora away*

Weiss: As I was saying I'll be playing Video games and we are joined up a new character, the mysterious fusion of sisters: Briar Rose. Also be forward to me playing games from the following franchises: Far Cry, Fable, Call of Duty, Transformers, Marvel Comics and of course more multiplayer action with the characters of RVB including Kimball, Jensen, Smith and Paolomo

Ren: Sounds fun but not only that Weiss will be playing against other RWBY characters  
Weiss: I will?

Ren: Why not?

Weiss: cool, so anyway join us for RWBY: Weiss the Gamer Level 2, coming soon

Nora: Will the mystery of Beacon be uncovered?

Weiss: We're going to have place a limit on how many J-RPGs she plays

Ren: Of course. So please join us for that, when will it be out?

Weiss: Before the end of Summer/Winter 2014

Ren: Sweet


	42. next level

Weiss the Gamer level 2 is up now


End file.
